Goliath's fantsey Ideas
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Goliath has been reading some intering things and as deciede to include Thailog to help testing on Elisa i hope she can handle them Goliath/Elisa/Thailog
1. Goliath's idea involing Thailog

I DO Not Own Gargoyles

Goliath sat in his usually chair reading romance novel that came in few days go. It was about a female name Sara who was love with Rick a Captain in Navy of SEALS. Rick had twin named Brock who was Air Force special units squad. Sara was special agent for NCIS. Sara had some feels for Brock but always pushed them aside because she loved Rick more. She told him a fantasy of hers when they first started dating to have three some but never expected to happen. After much talk with his twin brother they agreed to do it for her because ether way twins only trusted each other to look after Sara and willing share her with is a brother. After first time they decide to kept it that way because it kept her safe and she never had worry about both when they had go missions or different country for long periods of time.

That gotten Goliath thinking. Elisa had told him if there was anything he wanted try she would be up to it. Last month was BDSM which she had Xantos remove all those books it had given _far too many ideas_ that he didn't already had. Since then occasionally do it only when Elisa didn't have work the next day since last time he did she was walking like she was drunk all day. But who could he trust like that with his Elisa? The only person that comes to mind that was like a twin was Thailog and he wasn't sure if he should and would Thailog accept it? After few days learn more and liking the idea the more he was convince to go ask him.

So one night he went to track Thailog. It turns out it didn't much Thailog had owned his apartment building. After much fighting and avoiding each other punches he caught Thailog attention.

"What do you think Elisa in sexually way?" he asked him watching Thailog reaction

Thailog was studded to say the least. He always he lust for young Detective ever since he was created. That way Delilah looks more of Elisa then Demona because if he couldn't have original then he could have a clone of her. He waited for Goliath to continue.

"Elisa and I made deal after our relationship had gotten more physical to allow me try anything that may spark my interest or never of thought of trying especial with Demona." he says watching Thailog nodded understanding what he meant about Demona.

"So what would want try that involves me?" Thailog asks thinking about different things he could do to her.

"Well two months we started role playing just causal like cop and robbers and then I read book bdsm. Wanting know how that work I took her way to cabin that she owns deep into forest and tried it out. I loved it still do it now but only when she doesn't have work because then I got block for while because she couldn't walk straight and to teased at work. But I want try what is called a threesome. But thinking she notice if I asked anyone else but you. So I ask what you think of her?" he explains waiting for his answer.

Thailog was taken back for bit before thinking about it. He would finally get a taste of her and Goliath wouldn't care because he be there.

"I find her as attractive and sexy as you do why else would I make Delilah?" he states.

Goliath nodded and told Thailog his plan and Thailog put in few ideas of his own. Goliath knew Elisa will be off of work for least two weeks since her last case. Thailog was shown of cabin he told him about and together put in a few things to make interesting next few days. Once everything was set Goliath set off to get Elisa from her apartment. He made sure all the clothes that where need were packed. Elisa was waiting for him arrive. He just swooped down and grabbed her. She laughed bit before snuggling into embrace she taking small nap. Goliath smiled down at her letting her take nap. He land gently on ground not even disturbing her. Thailog smiled before turning off all lights. Goliath started kissing her neck waking her up. Elisa moaned not open her eyes as he striped her before himself. She felt him hold up against some sort of wall. She felt his tail flick against her leg before another set of hands grabbed her breast.

Elisa eyes popped open in tell she felt claw covering her lips. "Shh Detective lets us take you." Thailog says seductive. Elisa knew that voice it was Thailog and Goliath was allowing this. _"He wants try threesome. Well it least he choose someone that like twin to him I always did like identical twins because it I bet Thailog as same huge dick as Goliath." _she thought as went long with this.

Thailog and Goliath worked to together sucking her breast once she was lowered to floor. Both them holding her down to pleasure. She moaned low with it loving it. She ran her figures through their hair surprised find how soft Thailog's hair was then Goliath's. Soon Thailog moved down to pussy licking and nipping at it causing her moan louder and grabbing on Goliath shoulders. Goliath paid attention with everything they did to her. Noticing what bring her more pleasure then others.

Elisa need grab there attention to something she was going to mention Goliath before he sprang this one her. But it was too late. She grabbed the nearest trash can and promptly threw up it causing them both to look up at her. Goliath held her hair back and Thailog tapped her back after she started cough. Once she stopped they slowly sat her up.

"I was going tell you before acted like hawk and grabbed me I have small stomach virus whenever I lay down why I don't know but I been sleeping sorta siting up with Catney on top of my stomach." she pants

"So what your saying we cannot have you on floor. But anyway else is fine correct? Thailog asks her.

Elisa nodded and quickly she her back was against Thailog's chest both them ramming into her. Elisa gasp and she pulled on both of their hair as they fucked her hard and fast. After her and Goliath cumed she felt Thailog enter her pussy as Goliath pounded into ass. They continued cum in her. Soon she got tried and sat down on floor. Elisa was across Thailog and Goliath. Her head was against Goliath chest and her legs curled around Thailog's legs. Sudden she started laughing they both looked at here.

"You realize now Demona is going hate me more correct? Because not only do I have Goliath and clan tightly around my figure but now I have you as well because I have feeling this only beginning. But I still don't why she hates me so much she did this to herself." she says leaning against

They both chuckled knowing it was true. "But there one thing I like know from both you what the hell was bloody attraction? Because I'm pretty sure 1,000 years ago Goliath there more females that more brains then her and Thailog you were just using her correct." she smiling at both

Thailog just nodded she hit nail on head. He stared at Goliath waiting know answer as well. "Honestly I have no idea any longer but I'm glad I have you my sweet." he says kissing her head.

Elisa blushed slowly shutting her eyes. She knew one thing if she thought Goliath was bad in overprotective and possessive departments she can only image what both them will be double trouble. With the finally thoughts she fell sleep curling by both them.

* * *

my first short shot i hope u all enjoy im sure if i should contunie it yet so enjoy


	2. Maid out of to play and brooklyn girls

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

Elisa woke up from very sexy dream to find it was real to find Goliath and Thailog stoned sleep. She slowly moved around before moving to her dresser to see what type clothes Goliath packed for her. She half laughed looking at clothes he wanted her in. She found most descant clothes she could find her leather pants and short blue tank top. She cooked a large breakfast for when her men woke up. She ate hers and sat theirs in away before stepping outside into sun. She notice one of wolves waiting for her.

"Alright I'll come but I need come back before sunset." she says to them understanding it.

She fallowed the up mountains where the live. It was birthing of leaders mate. Elisa had always been one to help with birth of the pups. After three hours she gave birth to four pups two males and two females. She helped clean them up and played with other older pups for rest of day.

**Back at cabin**

Goliath and Thailog woke from their stoned slumber to find the were all alone. Goliath found large portions of food for him and Thailog. Goliath and Thailog quickly ate food Thailog commented how delicious the food was. They looked inside and outside of cabin before they conclude Elisa was somewhere in forest.

"How well does she know forest here?" Thailog asks him

"I can't not say she only told me where stay away and what food to stay away from because it belong to animals here. She owns the whole forest." he says looking in forest.

All sudden a huge white wolf landed in front of them and then took off leaving Elisa standing. "Thanks for lift Mickie. Have good night." she says waving at him as he disappeared from site.

She walked towards them noticing that how both were speechless. She grabbed their hands and lead them back inside. She left at door and started to cook once more.

"His name is Mickie I raised him when I kid and just got bigger and bigger. In tell I helped old man name John who gave me all this land. From there Mickie moved his little clan at time here where they expanded. Since then I was helped his mate give birth to pups." she says noticing that they moved so they can see what she was cooking.

Thailog stayed behind to watch her hips move and that perfect ass move while Goliath watched her chest and occasionally her behind down giving them both a show. Elisa just laughed but notice a outfit that was hanging on her bedroom door. It was her maid outfit she had gotten few years ago. She set the stove on medium while the food cooked and went into bedroom taking the outfit with her. Few minutes later she came out wearing it and went back to what she was doing. Thailog slapped her ass while Goliath grabbed her and pulled her close.

Elisa giggled knowing where this was going as she felt them grope her. She amused tonight was role playing as maid. So like any good maid she played her part. "Masters I must finish cooking before we start anything." she purred to them.

Both them growled before watching her cook once more. The tonight was going be much longer then last night and couldn't wait for it start.

**Back at Castle...**

Brooklyn sat on top of destroyed clock tower their old home. He was waiting for them he hated waiting but allowed it since one couldn't fly. Finally he noticed a pair of wings gliding towards him with someone in the arms. He smirked before allowing them land. It was Delilah and Sara. His night was just getting started. They were his girls and he loved them both. Goliath wasn't only one reading about bdsm and role playing so was he and Broadway. He wished his clan brother good luck on that with Angela. He smiled as he felt Sara hands on him and Delilah kissing his neck. He groaned as kiss Sara. Oh he loved his life.

**Back at cabin **

Thailog had her over corner as fucked her in pussy. Goliath shoved his dick into her mouth because he loved how her mouth licked and sucked on it before. He groaned as he felt her small teeth naw on it.

"That good maid cleaning this for me." Goliath groaned out. Elisa and Thailog shot him a impressive look. Goliath still had work on his dirty talk. But Thailog didn't.

"Such a good maid not wearing any panties just like told to you to. You be will reward." he says as slams into

Elisa pulled back for bit to breath before speaking. "Thank you Master I aim to please." she says as she goes back to sucking on him. Thailog moved her to window while him and Goliath pounded in her. Elisa had idea. She jump onto Thailog clinging to him as they slammed into her. She started kissing Thailog before grabbing Goliath by his hair and smashing her lips to his. Then she went back to kissing Thailog. Both them lost into what she was doing to them. Thailog kissed her back before she switched to Goliath. She went up to his ear and whispered. "How this Master?" she asked him licking his ear.

Goliath growled before answering. "Such a good maid." he groaned before slamming into her for finally time cumming into her. So did Thailog.

They took her to bed and gently seat her down knowing she was passed out with smile on her face. Thailog grabbed one of ankle chains and chained her to bed to make sure she won't leave them before they woke up. They laid next to her in tell sunrise before turning to stone. Little did they know Elisa woke up with frown. She slipped out of chain before chaining them both to floor and wall. These chains she had kept whenever Goliath was chained up just in case. Both them will learn she doesn't like being chained down for any reason and know she can get out of chains. So she laid in next room on coach for at night nether of them will be getting any sex from her. She fell sleep with smile on her face.

* * *

Alright i don't like Demona with any of guys but she will be someone next chapter will be about Brooklyn girls and how he meet Sara. But Goliath should of knew that but he and Thailog will both learn enjoy all in tell next time


	3. Brooklyn girls and UhOh

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

The sun soon started to set and night sky became clear. Elisa soon heard stone start crack as she watched from door way. She watched as her boys shock off the stone from themselves to find out they we're in chains and Elisa was defenity not.

"If your wondering why you gotten chained up and I'm no longer. I woke to find my ankle chain to bed now I'm not sure what give you the bright idea to that Thailog but it doesn't work on me since I get out of chains and cuffs and since you allowed him to Goliath you get suffer as well. No sex in tell I hear what I expect to hear. Goliath you have idea what I expect to hear." she says walking way

They both struggled and pulled at chains trying get free. Elisa came back with trays of food for them. She just smiled they haven't notice the chains yet?

"Nethier of can break these chains whenever you go capture Goliath I used whatever was left to make those chains but your not chained to that wall try standing up and move door after you both eat." she says turning from the their eyes glued to her backside.

They did what she said and she was correct they could move clearly almost around cabin from bedroom to living room the could roam. They seat on floor not far from her eating what she made them. _"They were learning it start but it take while for them to submit full and say out loud what I want hear."_ Elisa sat back relax before putting a movie on televison igoreing them.

Goliath and Thailog did not like this. They had figure out what she wanted so they can be free and be able be close her. They started talking quietly among themselves while Elisa watched televison.

**Back with Brooklyn**

Brooklyn started at Delilah as he fucked Sara against used be stairs. Delilah was pinned down by Sara who was on top. His tail was fucking Delilah much harder then Sara. He couldn't be too rough with his Sara she was only half mutant that he meet few months ago. She was being handle captive by some weird guy. He saved her but as soon he got her in clear she begged to be fucked by him. Eventually he did brending her as was Delilah. He watched as Delilah licked at Sara causing Sara moan louder causing him pound harder into both. He felt as both them cummed hard on his tail and dick. He cummed in Sara before flipping them and fucked Delilah with dick and Sara with tail. Before long he cummed inside of Delilah. Once he pulled out both them immenty started clean him and then each other. He allowed both them to get dressed before himself knowing he had get back castle. He couldn't wait for them start living there so they wouldn't have sneak around although it was fun he much rather see them on night to night bases not whenever he could get free. Elisa told him not to worry about it. She would handle Goliath. Even though Goliath was the leader of their clan Elisa was real boss that kept everyone moving smoothy. He kissed them both before watching take off.

"Elisa going talk Goliath by time they come back you two be able live us." he told him

Both squeled before hugging him and taking off. Brooklyn smiled he couldn't for that day in tell then he headed back castle once his girls were out of site.

**With Demona**

Demona stood in Thailog's place woundering where he had gone off to? He was everything that fool Goliath and that kept her turned on. She was drunk once more but that kept her down or from flying. She took back to her place then all sudden fall out of sky. She didn't feel the ground or building as felt strong pair arms saving her. She figured it was Thailog her dark knight. She snuggled into his embrace before slipping into state where she seduces him and has him fuck her hard-core.

Uknownist to her it wasn't Thailog it was someone else but I wounder who? His wings glided into night. The mooned relieved it was Fang with evil smirk.

* * *

I promised something with Demona and there you go I sure hope Goliath and Thailog learn and in tell next time


	4. Submition of Thailog DerekMaggieMalibu

I Do Not Own Gargoyles.

**Back at cabin..**

Elisa looked over at the from corner of her eye. Goliath's knee is bothering him again few months ago he was struck by those blasted hammers hit it became very sensitive area. She saw in his he was already to talk. So she went over to him and whisper into his ear. "If you tell me what I want hear then I seat on your lap rubbing that lotion you seem like so much." kiss his forehead.

Goliath sighed happy before speaking. "I submit you Elisa the only one that can handle me. I obey you and only you because you know handle me and treat me my love." he says pleading with her.

Elisa smiled before undoing his collar and chains. She took his hand leading him to coach. Thailog watched in ivy. Elisa shot him glance. "If you wish join us then you now know what I expect Thailog." before rubbing his knee and rubbing his dick. Goliath groaned feeling her touch him again. He whimper for bit before nipping at her neck. He loved his Elisa and wanted her all power over him because she does. Now he has wait and see if Thailog is up to it as well. Goliath had good feeling that Thailog felt same way about her as he did and that sorta comfort him. Since he had already sex with his Elisa it won't bother him for join their relationship. The sound of his stomach made Elisa grab on of his favorite treats green peppers.

Elisa smiled as purred against her. She looked over at Thailog seeing anger and sadness. Getting him to step down will be harder then it was Goliath. Well Goliath never need to step down he need to submit to her. She heard Thailog's stomach she watched his eyes fallowed to popcorn bowl. She smiled before sliding the bowl to him. She felt Goliath go hard in her hand. She looked into his eyes full of lust and love. She stopped what she was doing unbuckled his loan cloth and allowing him take her in front of Thailog.

Thailog didn't know how much more he could take. All she was asking him to was submit like Goliath at first he thought Goliath was being more weak then he thought but as he watched them. It was much more in return for submitting happy to her. He gets lucky, tries news things with her and much more. Thailog thought on it Goliath must of knew that once he got someone involved there was no turning back. Elisa was always the one in charge of things whenever he saw her. Thailog knew what he had to. He cleared his throat causing Goliath to stop fucking her.

"Elisa I Thailog submit to you. Are the only one that all ever submit to. You have my complete loyalest I do whatever it takes it prove that to you. I'm yours to control completely." he says bowing to her.

Elisa smiled before making Goliath get out. She swayed her hips towards him taunting them both. She walked away grabbing a collar and walking back towards Thailog. "See you can be taught. This collar will tell everything you do every minute of day for next two months after that you get taken off. Now lets you get out these chains." she says slipping the collar on and chains off. She kissed his lips once everything was set in place. Thailog shot up kissing her back. Goliath reenter her as Thailog sucked on her breast. Elisa moaned out. Thailog moved out to her lips kissing her rough passion. Thailog kept moving up down her body tasting her body through in grieving to memory. Before long Goliath had cummed inside of her. Then the switched. Thailog rammed into her fast and hard while holding her body close to his. Elisa tangled her figures into his hair while she watched Goliath roamed her body. By time she cummed for last time of night Thailog and Goliath finished off there five cumming on her body for night. Thailog carried her over bed and set her down gently. She kissed his lips as Goliath covered her up for night. It only hour before sunrise She stayed wake with the light talking with them learning more about a Thailog. She kissed the both on lips before watching them turn stone sleep. She fell sleep after they did with smile on her face. Both of her handsome gargoyles submitted full her. Things are just going get more interesting from her on out.

**Somewhere in Labyrinth...**

Derek pumping to Maggie as she kissed Malibu. Derek agreed after Malibu learn much then other clones. He gave her soft and gentle loving while Derek gave her rough and dominated that she always loved about him. Tonight Derek said he something special to tell her. She couldn't wait for to find out. She continued mix between hard and soft loving from her men.

**Somewhere with Demona and Claw... **

Demona did sultry dance for who she assumed as 'Thailog'. She licked at him and suck on his dick. She learned how do with her fangs. Claw as loving what she was doing but decide to take up notch by grabbing her hair and making her pop on his dick. He couldn't wait to see how she will react.

**Back at Cabin**

Elisa woke up about mid day. She felt very sticky. She going have them clean up there mass since they clean up hers but their were sun baked and not very yummy like it was last night. She sat out mop and buckets leaving a sign saying "Clean up this mass and you both can join me outside. Hurry or you both be chain once again and this time for whole night without watching me pleasure myself." She kissed before grabbing five frozen steaks for them. They should be half way done when they wake up and done by time they make it done path for them have so water fun. Elisa smiled as she looked over clothes she decide to choice a special outfit that Goliath never even thought of. She smirked before she started making a path towards where she be. Tonight going be very fun.

To be continued

* * *

Well enjoy everyone i throw in last two. enjoy i do enjoy the response look out for next one


	5. Being interuped and captured

I Do Not Own Gargoyles.

_Previously_

_Elisa woke up about mid day. She felt very sticky. She going have them clean up there mass since they clean up hers but their were sun baked and not very yummy like it was last night. She sat out mop and buckets leaving a sign saying "Clean up this mass and you both can join me outside. Hurry or you both be chain once again and this time for whole night without watching me pleasure myself." She kissed before grabbing five frozen steaks for them. They should be half way done when they wake up and done by time they make it done path for them have so water fun. Elisa smiled as she looked over clothes she decide to choice a special outfit that Goliath never even thought of. She smirked before she started making a path towards where she be. Tonight going be very fun._

Now on with story

The sky was dark and she heard two sets of roars coming from cabin. She smirked knowing they would be reading her sign. She looked down the at steaks seeing there almost done. She saw them walking towards her. _"They got done quicker then I thought. Very impressive they get a rewarded tonight. This time Thailog gets state what he wants." _she thought as she felt two kisses on her neck from her males.

**Back in cabin**

Goliath and Thailog woke up and walked into living room where they saw her note. They both quickly cleaning up before going outside to path Elisa had left for them. The smell of steak made them walk bit faster. They both kissed her neck one each side.

**Now resume**

"Steak almost done boys I hope you like how they turned out. Goliath go pick some fresh fruit from trees over there." she says pointing to fruit tress.

Goliath nodded before walking off. Thailog wrapped his arms around her lowering his head on her neck. She reached up and rub his ear. Thailog purred loving how her hands feel. Never he thought this would feel so good. "Demona tried this once and I pushed her away because her talons hurt at same place your hand at but when you do it feels so good." he groans out kissing her neck. He wrapped hi arms around her loving how she feels against him.

She rubbed more before speaking. "I see well she won't be doing that again. Now tonight you get pick how play in water. Oh where you need change your outfit." she says putting the steaks on plate. Thailog took the steaks to blanket that was ground. Goliath was coming back with clean fruit.

Thailog raised eye brow. "I don't want feel your armor when you carry me. If you like I have something that would fit you nicely." she says grabbing the water.

Thailog looked at her with interest. She smiled before going up cabin before return with strange package in her hand. "I had this made two year ages. Angela's was last one I set in to be made it should be arriving soon. I these made if anyone wanted to wear clothes without them bothering wings or tails." she says handing Thailog the package

Thailog took the package opening to revel. A light navy blue shirt with light red bottoms. The shirt wasn't two clingy or loose and so was bottoms. Elisa had considered what Goliath's tastes as well how feels about clothing. She had made out soft but strong material that would be strong against waking up as well from stoned slumber and fighting. He looked over Goliath. He had wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to his chest. He didn't seem type for wear this and Thailog wants make her happy and not get chained up again. "I wear after this after we get done tonight Elisa." he says

"Oh Goliath Brooklyn going move two girls into castle and Thailog stay away from Delilah." she says to both them. Goliath nodded knowing better then try reason with her. Thailog nodded now he could be with Elisa. He had no intention of going after anyone else.

Elisa nodded accepting that since he was going be naked soon anyways there was no since of put it on. They ate quietly enjoying the outside breeze of night air. Elisa leaned against them. Then in distance she heard phone ring. It was emergency phone. Elisa growled before going get it. They fallowed them. She looked at caller I.D. It was Matt S. She picked up phone growling when she spoke.

"What is it Matt I'm vacation and you know I hate being bothered while I'm vacation." she growls into phone

Goliath and Thailog began kissing her neck trying calm her. They didn't like Elisa angry for any reason. Thailog wanted to hurt who ever this Matt was that was disturbing their time and making her angry.

"I'm sorry Elisa but I'm in real bide somehow someone has captured the Labyrinth clan, yours and Xantos and no one as seen Alex. They need you and Goliath. I gotta go before they get me too please hurry." Matt rushed off the phone.

Elisa looked at them before immunity started locking things up. They need leave now. But Elisa had feeling it was more then just her family and her brothers. Goliath gently picked her as they left. Thailog was going check in Labyrinth while Elisa checked on ground looking for Alex and Goliath at castle.

**Few hours before...**

**At Castle...**

Everyone was going about their night. Brooklyn and Lex just got back from patrol and Angela and Broadway were cooking lunch. Huston and Bronx were watching television. Owen, Xantos and Fox were playing with Alex. When all sudden smoke bomb came through vents. Then men stormed in dragging them and chaining them together before taking them away all expect baby Alex. For some reason he couldn't find him. They didn't care and just took off.

**In Labyrinth...**

Everyone was relaxing in small living room. Derek and Malibu were waiting for Maggie to come out with food and Claw was sitting in a chair reading and rest of clones where just working on some homework. Then all sudden a smoke bomb came in knocking them all out and dragging and chaining before taking them away.

The same thing happen to Demona and Fang and Sara.`

**Resume time...**

Elisa found Alex apartment next to her own which she owned as well. She tried to get hold of Thailog and Goliath but they won't answer. They got ambush and token as well. This mad her mad no one took her man but lucky for them she had planted tracking bugs on all of them even her brothers clan. She pulled out pad and all dots shows all of them even Thailog.

She immunity got dressed into dark slimming suit. She had all her hidden weapons even Huston's sword that Alex had with him. She let her neighbor/ assistant Kathy watch him. She set off to warehouse were they being held.

**Somewhere in warehouse near Huston **

Everyone slowly woke up. They found themselves chained and some of them muzzled. Talon, Bronx, Brooklyn. Fang were all muzzled. Goliath tried to count who was all here. Everyone in his clan was present well expect two and everyone in Talons was counted for. He raised his eye brow at girl near Fang. She was terrified and calling for Brooklyn . He would comfort her if his mouth wasn't muzzled. Lucky Delilah was next to her to calm her. He looked at Demona half naked. He immunity turned away not wanting look any longer. Thailog didn't even notice she was there. He smirked when she tried talking to him.

"Thailog my love is something the matter?" she asked trying get to him but no luck. He was far on the other side next Goliath.

Everyone seem stocked as they looked at them. Goliath and Thailog were getting along. Now that was strange. His clan couldn't wait for Elisa to explain to them what happening to little to confusing. Even Xantos and Fox thought it was strange. Elisa was the only one that knew what was always going on. So they have wait for her show up to explain.

**Upstairs in office...**

A dark man stood looking over lake. He looked down at picture he had taken of Elisa. He had her name written tho usands times. He had always wanted her and fallowed her around but suddenly she disappeared once in while with one those monsters he going find out where she was and save her. If they don't tell him where she is he going make them pay in tell they do. He laughed evilly as his men searched for her everywhere in city.

**Outside of Warehouse...**

Elisa stood outside warehouse. She felt sudden urge to vomit but held it down. There were underground. That window gave her sorta visual to see they were all there. She gave the signal to rest of her team. They had capture all of these men and are now waiting to move in. She leap into open vent and made her away towards them. Her team would make sure none of them moved from that spot. She made her away towards them making she knocked out guards and stolen the keys and uniform and made her way towards them.

To be this continued

* * *

Uh-Oh a stakler sometimes Elisa gets worse luck when it comes to guys being obsessed with her. I wouldn't want be in his shoes when she gets done with him. Enjoy everyone


	6. Rescuing

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

_Previously_

_Elisa stood outside warehouse. She felt sudden urge to vomit but held it down. There were underground. That window gave her sorta visual to see they were all there. She gave the signal to rest of her team. They had capture all of these men and are now waiting to move in. She leap into open vent and made her away towards them. Her team would make sure none of them moved from that spot. She made her away towards them making she knocked out guards and stolen the keys and uniform and made her way towards them. _

**Now with story...**

Elisa walked down hall fallowing on of capture down to where her family and her men were being held at. She heard from one of the other men here why they been captured and it creep her out to no end. She had stop him and send him away so she could free them. She cleared her throat turning on voice changer.

"Hey I handle this why don't you go relax. I'm going grab the small one since he'll be first crack at least what I've been told." she says her voice sounding seductive .

He gulped and nodded at her before walking pass her. She waited for him totally disappears before she open the door where they all being held at. She stepped in before noticing there was one single camera motoring them. She threw a disc at it making it seem like one of them was missing.

They stared her growling and there eyes flashed red warning her stay her away. She smiled as she stepped into the light. She sat her gun down all of them watching her. Then she took off her helmet reliving to them it was her. All of them expect Demona and Fang relaxed knowing Elisa was here to help.

Elisa walked towards Goliath and Thailog. Both of them smiled at her waiting for her speak and get them out of these chains. "Are you all alright?" she asks kissing Goliath's check. They all nodded since few had muzzles. She got Goliath's chains noticing how easy it was almost like hers. Once he was free she moved to her Thailog while Goliath moved to one of the others.

She tried not laugh at him. "Did you try bite one of them? I could understand Bronx and Derek muzzled but not you dear." she says to him untying his muzzle.

Thailog smiled finally being able to feel his mouth again. Elisa kissed his lips causing to be shocked them all expect Goliath and on furious Demona. She slipped off his chains letting him wrap his arms around her and pick her up. He kissed her more making Demona scream out in anger. Elisa just laughed bit before Goliath caught her attention.

"Elisa I can not get the muzzles off with out hurting them." he says to her breaking the chains off of Xantos and Fox.

Elisa nodded and got a small knife out and started with Brooklyn being carefully on his beak. Brooklyn imminently went over to Delilah and Sara calming them both and taking off their chains. She smiled at them before moving towards Bronx and and Derek. No one bothered with Fang or Demona in tell everyone was free.

"So Elisa what do we do now? We are trapped and no weapons and probably greatly outnumbered." asks Matt leaning against the wall.

Elisa looked over at him from corner of her eye. "I wouldn't say that Matt after all I have few weapons on me." she paused for minute getting out Huston's sword giving it him. "For some odd reason Alex had this with him when I found him. He safe a neighbor is watching him." she says looking up at window above them.

Some of them just stared in shock while rest wasn't so surprised. Thailog met her glaze seeing what she wanted. He picked her up and got her close as he could. Elisa smiled patted his head before drawing out her swords. She had two swords one in each hand about same height and length. She leashed the bars and around it that held. It looked like she did nothing.

Demona started laughing. "Pathetic you actually thought you could cut through solid wall without blasted through you stupid human." Goliath and some of the others growled at her what surprised her was what Thailog said.

"Quite yourself you insole foul. She has more strength, beauty and brains then you'll have." He say in disgust

Demona just stared in shock. Thailog never spoke like that to her ever? She got angry how dare that human steal her man she already had Goliath and clan wrapped her figure and now her Thailog? She wasn't going let that happen as soon they got out of this.

Elisa smiled and sheathed her swords. She tap against where she cut it and just toppled over on other side. Thailog pushed her through it. She wanted get out of here as soon as possible because she want face the man that capture them trying get to her. She hide her shiver of disgust knowing she be questioned if she didn't. She dusted her self off "Alright everyone who doesn't have claws to climb up here. Everyone else who can help ones who can't." she says turning around ready help up.

First was Matt and soon as he was up Elisa promptly smack him in back of head. "Next time something happens and decide to last minute call me you be riding in my trunk for next four months and I tend to forget what in there." she says not even looking at him just helping Fox and Sara up.

Matt just nodded not wanting to upset her. Xantos and Owen were last to come up before others came up. Soon everyone was above ground. Elisa took out a dagger and threw at camera making explode and starting a fire. Elisa just smiled at it. She turned to wall everyone that could climb was and Xantos, Fox, Sara and Matt cling to clan since Derek and his little group just growled at Xantos and Fox and Sara rode on back of Brooklyn. Matt had ride with Broadway. Elisa hopped on Thailog back leaving Goliath and Derek pull up Fang and Demona. No bothered unchaining them yet. They heard screams from building from man still trapped inside.

Matt looked over at Elisa. She looked pleased at screams from building. That means Elisa knows she killing someone tonight. He decide to speak up he did not want see her go jail.

"Elisa you knew there person in there burning death. If someone finds out you could in get in trouble." he says trying hide the concern in his voice.

Elisa just laughed like it was most funniest thing she ever heard. "Matt I'm assistant and license to kill who ever I damn please." She paused for minute to think and take small card. "I'm licenses to kill in about 45 country and hired for rest. Only doing job if worth my time and if treat is real enough for me even consider." she finish putting the card away.

Derek got angry. He couldn't believe his ears. She didn't consider Xantos a treat ever? Not after all he as done in past. Even Xantos was puzzled about this.

"Are you saying you never consider Xantos a treat to get rid of even when you could at anytime?" Derek asks in anger

The clan and Thailog growled at him. No one spoke to Elisa like that not when they were here. Elisa wasn't even phased she just yawned like it was most boring thing she ever heard.

"I didn't feel like little brother. Just because I could doesn't mean I will if I killed who ever got my nerves or angry there would be very few people in world. Besides people can change sometimes it takes longer then others. Besides past two or three years I used kill my stalkers and enemies that seem hurt my family." she says before nuzzling into Thailog's hair.

Derek growled at her before letting it go knowing it was useless to argue with her. Demona just growled more and screams angry. No paid attention to her.

"Why didn't they muzzle her as well mother?" Angela says annoyed

Elisa just chuckled she had taught her well. "She was quite at time my dear daughter they probable thought she was mute. I know I wish she was daughter of mine." causing Demona to scream.

"She is not your daughter she mine. I kill you one day." Demona growled out.

Elisa just ignored her and continued to talk Angela and others. Soon they reached the top of building. They all took off expect for Elisa. She was still on Thailog's back enjoying the ride. Once they were safely distance away she jumped down. Elisa looked at building that was half way on fire. She snapped her figures triggering the building to explode. She turned to them so she give them orders.

"Little brother take those two holding cell you got in Labyrinth. Rest of you go castle Brooklyn make sure you take Sara with you. Me, Goliath and Thailog are going back on vacation." she paused to look at Fox and Xantos. "My neighbor will be excepting you." with that she turned back Thailog letting him pick her up.

Demona was about scream once more when she felt someone knocking her out cold. Everyone looked at Elisa who was smiling. "What someone had to do it." she says making them nodded .

Thailog and Goliath took off into sky demeaning to reach cabins before sunrise. Once they were out of site everyone went did what they were told. Delilah stayed close to Brooklyn as he carried Sara back to castle both them were very happy to finally able to live with him.

Sara had secret she couldn't wait to tell him. Delilah told her he be pleased with her when she tells him. She and Delilah agreed to tell him when they could get him alone. Sara soon fell sleep she felt so at ease when she was with him.

Lex, Angela and Bronx gave the three weird looks. Angela couldn't wait for her mother and father got back to explain what was going on but it seems like father had let Thailog into relationship and Elisa had gotten him wrapped around her figure just like father is. She held back laugh from display Demona did. It was very obvious that Thailog was with her mother the whole time and she was once again very drunk .She could tell Thailog did want anything to with her. Well from what she seen in past when those two were together more then usual. Thailog was right when he defend her mother she was everything that Demona was not. She was sure father was very glad for this because she knew the rest of them were. Broadway and Huston took Fox and David to get Alex while Owen and Matt picked up Elisa car. What Matt didn't know was she and Lex bugged Elisa's car whenever she wasn't using it and gave her logs on where Matt was taking her car and what he was doing in it. She couldn't wait to find what Matt was in such hurry to go get it for.

Fox and David were surprised when they saw young lady standing outside with their son. She hand him to Fox and walked back into Elisa's apartment towards her own. They shrugged before once again they were flying back towards castle.

Derek tossed them into a cell together not caring they were before turning away fuming. No one approached him that night expect for when he grabbed Maggie. Maggie knew what he needed and allowed him telling Malibu and Claw to watch the others.

**With Elisa and her men.**

They finally made back to cabin with hour to spare. Elisa decide to cook something quick for her two man since they were probably hungry from this little side adventure. She sat in middle of them allowing them eat. It seems like being knocked out made them more hungry then usual. She leaned against them in tell sunrise before she went to sleep.

* * *

Long as chapter but it was worth of it i hope u all enjoy. i was thinking about adding fight scene but im saving for it later when Oberon shows. ops spoiler but you all won't be guess what happen next. Enjoy again i try to reply to all in tell next time


	7. Sorta Rape of Demona and Happy news

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

**In the prison cell...**

Fang stared down at Demona thinking all that he could do to her. He looked over the room noticing that there was small bed in right corner. He gently picked her up not wake her yet and sat her down. He used her chains to bound her to bed spreading her out. He got out of his to make sure her legs would be bound to bed as well. He used his own muzzle to gagged her. He saw she was slowly waking him he smirked.

Demona woke up to find out she bound again but this time she on bed and gagged and Fang leaned over her. She glared angry at him.

Fang chuckled. "Oh don't worry my dear I won't hurt you much as long you obey me." he says

Demona just glared at him. She felt the sun rising changing into her back into human. Fang licked his lips before he sates the bed on floor making her chained into bed wall. He started licking at her neck moving down to her breast sucking on them. Demona struggled and tried to pull away but when loss chain around her neck hit him he sat up and unchained her from bed. He tore off her loan cloth that was covering the lower half and flipped her chaining her face down to bed.

He swig his hand and smacked her ass hard. Demona gasp as she felt him smack her ass more. She felt him hit her harder and harder. She let out cry as he went faster and harder with each hit.

Fang got close to her ear. "Are you already to behave my slut?" he whispers into it.

Demona whimpered out before nodding. Fang smirked she was learning. He moved his hand over to pussy filling how wet she was. She was soaking wet. He smirked before speaking. "Your enjoying this aren't you little slut well I'm going have go to rougher on you now." he says slipping two talons into her wet pussy.

Demona gasp out silent tears rolled down her face knowing no one will save her. He licked at her neck loving the shier she gave out. He smirked as he continued to his astute on her.

This is going fun imprisonment. He checked it himself.

**With Derek and Maggie...**

Derek pinned down Maggie with his weight as he fucked into her welcoming pussy. She welcomed his rough touches. She knew he was angry and frustrated what happen. She was more then welcome to to it. After his last cummed in her he pulled her into on his chest.

"Derek I'm pregnant." she says kissing his check

Derek looked down at her smiling kissing her head. "Sleep Maggie." and she did falling sleep in his arms with him rubbing her stomach.

* * *

Alright anyone who hasn't noticed fanfiction not some reason not allowing some people edit their stories in tell this is resolved im going post all my mine Kagome/Sesshomaru stories on dokuga and anyone who wants read the new chapters can go there in tell it fixed. My name on here is same on there Shadowstarprincess Pridestar so i hope u all enjoy it and tell my other readers i try to update when i can. In tell next time hopefully enjoy


	8. A pleasant surprise for Brooklyn

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

_A pleasant surprised for Brooklyn_

Delilah and Sara followed Brooklyn as he gave them a tour of castle. He was at last room. He told them it would become their room. Neither Sara nor Delilah rejected the thought sharing with each other. Sara guided him to bed while Delilah shut door and lock it. Delilah came over to them sat on other side of him.

Brooklyn raised eyebrow in curious. "What going on girls?" he asked not liking be kept out off loop.

Sara blushed. Delilah nodded to her. Brooklyn growled bit telling them to speak now. Sara gulped. "A few days ago I found out that I was pregnat." She says blushing

Brooklyn eyes widen and looked it at Delilah. She nodded before he pulled Sara into hug. She hugged him back before Delilah joined in.

As far as Brooklyn was concern this was surprising and happy news. He immediately started talking to her about how she was and everything. Brooklyn kept in mind to to talk to Elisa about this and get her input.

They talked the for rest of night about what going happen. Brooklyn tucked both his girls under covers in bed before sunlight came through windows. Both them were fast sleep as he turned stone for day. All three of them were smiling.

To be contunied


	9. Ch 9,10,11 Elisa most shocking News

I Do Not Own Gargoyles.

_**Elisa most shocking news **_

Elisa woke up to thundering outside. She looked out her window find it pouring down rain. It was 6:30pm. She slept most of day. All sudden she rushed to her bathroom throwing up everything from last night. Lately she couldn't anything down in morning that she ate the night before. She was lucky that both them where stoned sleep or Goliath would be all over her with his worrying. Before Goliath took her and bring her here. She had sent some of her blood to her trusted doctor. She had pretty good idea what was wrong with her but didn't want say anything to worry him. She should be getting results soon since her doctor knew the number to here.

Once she was sure her stomach was settled again she tried getting some soup. Perhaps tonight they should relax and learn more about each other. Even thought she loved having sex with him and Thailog. Her body needs some rest and try to get over this even thought she thinks knows what wrong with her. She thinks she pregnant since Goliath almost always cummed deep inside of her since their relationship got more physical. She went to lay down on coach holding her stomach curled around her long body pillow. Her men will waken from their stoned sleep in about two hours.

She took small nap walking up about few minutes before they started to walk up. She watched as the stoned started to crack before to loud roars where heard and stone fell from them. They both started to come near her before she backed away hearing the phone. Goliath growled as he watched her pick up the phone. They watched as she talked on phone.

"Hello."

Both them tried to pick up what the person on phone saying.

"Nav I know it you because your voice get high on me when you have good news for me." she chuckled at the respond

"Are you sure?" she ask they watched her ran her figures through her hair.

Goliath slowly went to her trying to pick up more on convention from person on other side.

"Alright thanks again Nev bye." Elisa hangs up phone.

Elisa looks up towards Goliath before walking to him grabbing his hand and lead him over to coach. Thailog followed them curious getting better of him. Once they all sitting down on coach Elisa squeezed his hand. She touched her lower stomach feeling a bit nervous not sure how to tell him she was pregnant. They weren't sure if he could get her pregnant or still she was capable to have kids.

Goliath looked at her squeezing her hand back. It was rare times that he saw his Elisa like this and it scared him to no end. His Elisa was always strong and confident in everything she does that why she able to take charge in his clan because she thinks things through knowing if she did something big it would effect them all. He lead his head down to hers nuzzling her hair.

"My Elisa whatever news you just got we can face it together thought good and bad." he says though her hair.

Thailog nodded nuzzling into her neck. Elisa let out a small sigh. Panting both of their heads.

"I know that Goliath I just got off the phone with my doctor confirming what I thinking. I don' t think it is bad news very good news."She pausing looking into his eyes. "Goliath I'm pregnant and it yours." she says finishes

Goliath was token back by news. Never in thousand years he would be able to get her pregnant. But how? He doesn't understand how he could get her pregnant. Elisa saw he was having difficult time accepting it since he gave up on that idea a long time ago.

"Well Big Guy with all the times you cummed deep inside of me and what he said he finally knows what he put inside me all those years ago." she says causing them both to look at her strange.

"About around time I was 6 years old and was found in forest with deep gashes up my arms and legs. I say it now I'm actually blood related to my family I'm adopted. He placed new bones to replace the damage. He also had give me a lot of blood that wasn't human and wasn't animal that he found with bones somehow. So when I sent him my blood I also sent him yours and Angela to give him idea about how female gargoyle DNA is and yours because your the father. So basic what he found out that I'm half gargoyle and half something else. He hasn't figure out the other yet." she says watching their faces.

Elisa sat there waiting for them to process the information. She slowly got up from them seeing they are both too stunned to stop her. She walked towards the kitchen fixing some dinner for them. She decide to make a light scabbed eggs with bacon and cheeses in it. She got separated hers for guys. She poured her self a glass of apple juice she had in refrigerator. She sat the table slowly eating her food. She knew she should been upfront about this along time ago but she was so used of hiding secrets it became second nature to her just like being with Goliath and clan became second nature. She sighed sadly as she ate her food.

_**A understanding Thailog and a too stunned Goliath**_

Goliath and Thailog sat there in shocked. Thailog blinked a few times before getting up and getting the food that she just made. Then he made his way over to Elisa sitting next to her. He kissed her check as he sat down next to her.

Elisa gave him small smile kissing back. Thailog wrapped his tail around her as he ate. Elisa looked over at Goliath who was still was frozen with shock. Once they were done both them went into bedroom. Elisa sat up against the head board putting her pillows behind her. Thailog curled around putting his head on her chest and his left hand on her stomach rubbing it.

Elisa played with his hair looking up at door waiting for Goliath to come in. Thailog relaxed as he wrapped his arm around her stomach. Thailog knew there was no way for her to pregnant with his child since they just start this not too long ago. But at least they now know she can get pregnant by at least one of them. He wasn't so sure if he could get her pregnant.

"Elisa he'll come around I think he never thought that could happen to you at such young age and that your half gargoyle. He told me once I agreed to this that he never consider you actually becoming pregnant by him since you two are different species." Thailog says trying soothe her.

Elisa smiled little. "I know but I never knew how to tell them about me not actually being human never actually came up in any talks that we had. I look like human. I never thought about getting pregnant myself by him assuming it was impossible." she says rubbing small part of his back knowing Goliath favored this spot as well.

Thailog purred at sensation. " I would assume not but it does explain why Delilah was more stable then others." he says purring into her breast.

Elisa smiled before they heard a huge roar coming from her front door.

Thailog just chuckled. Elisa looked down at him. "It seems Goliath is done being shocked and now very happy." he says causing her laugh little herself.

Thailog soon found himself on floor watching Goliath attack her.

_**Goliath's relations and pouncing on Elisa**_

Goliath sat there as they ate then moved into bedroom. His mind was going over everything that Elisa just got done explaining. Some of it that contain her past and everything that made her Elisa made sense to him now. But hearing that she now half gargoyle made him so happy. Elisa as always been part of the clan since they woken up here in modern world. But he always wished she gargoyle like him even though he loves her the way she is but he always thought the only way for her have his hatching or babies was that way. He remembers when Puck turned her into a gargoyle. She was so very beautiful. But he still loves her just way she now though to matter what.

Then it hit him causing him spring to his feet. Elisa _was _pregnant with his child right now. He was going be father. Even though he was already father of Angela but she was already grown and doesn't really need him. He never got to see her hatch and grow up into beautiful young lady she is today. Angela was like she combine of himself and Elisa even though Demona was mother. Elisa was more of parent then her and Angela acted like Elisa ever since they started their journey together after Tom came to get them save them from Archmage on Avalon.

Goliath walked outside into pouring down rain. He looked up onto sky and let out powerful pleased roar into sky letting the forest and cabin where Thailog and his Elisa know how happy he was. Soon he ran back into cabin straight into taking Elisa throwing Thailog to floor.

He attacked neck licking and nipping at her neck. Elisa moaned before rubbing that spot she knew to calm him down. Goliath grabbed her by her side and flopped on his back taking her with him. He settle her on top of his chest with one arm wrapped her. Elisa nuzzled in his neck knowing that what he wanted.

Thailog watched from floor glaring at Goliath. Goliath looked over at him raising eyebrow at him.

"Goliath you throw Thailog off me and onto floor." Elisa says silently laughing at them.

Goliath struggled his shoulders not caring. Thailog got up from the floor and got next to them. Elisa smiled sweetly at him before feeling Goliath rub her stomach. Elisa sighed bit. They only been here here four days and already she bored. Last time her and Goliath came here they only stayed for five days before they decide they were getting bored. Perhaps before they leave early again she show them around the forest. With winter coming up in one month since it October. They won't be able to come up here once first snow lands. Smiling she looked out into window to storm outside. Slowly she fall asleep enjoying the affection of both them. Both them watched over her as she slept only noise they heard was from storm outside.

To be continued

Note: I know I have spelling and grammar issues I try my hardest to fix that. Enjoy everyone.


	10. Ch 12,13,14 Forest Fire and New exprince

I Do not own Gargoyles

_Fire and stuck in middle of woods._

Elisa woke up to loud boom. She bolted up when she heard another one. Goliath rubbed her back trying get her calmed down. She saw lighting strike before large flame. She bolted to her feet running out the door running outside. Both Goliath and Thailog followed her closely trying keep up. Goliath grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him. The rain pouring down on them.

"Where are you going Elisa?" he asked

Elisa looked up at him. The wind pushing her wet hair against her face. "See that light over there that forest fire. We need get there to stop before it gets to bad." she says yanking her hand away and taking off again. Goliath and Thailog followed her. Both them noticed the fire as they got closer.

Thailog and Goliath noticed the animals were trying to put out the fire. Soon they were close enough to help put out the huge fire that was spreading. They have gotten half of fire out and lucky the rain was put out most fire that they couldn't get. Goliath and Thailog did their best clearing the debris to side. All the fire out they tried get out they way from to find it blocked by huge tree. They were stuck out in woods since they have go around the tree and find shelter fast. They decide to find a different way to get back to cabin since they couldn't go back they way came.

Goliath expanded his wing to go over her as they become to walk around the tree followed Elisa to nearest shelter.

_As she sleeps around the animals_

Elisa stayed close to Goliath trying keep herself warm even though they all were soaked to bone. They were lucky to get fire stop without damaging anymore of forest. They both understood why she had go to this. The whole forest was part of her and place she could call home when not with them. They had to admit this whole forest was impressive they way all creatures work together sealing off area and helping put out the fire. Elisa lead them to small hillside.

Thailog and Goliath were amazed by it. The small hillside had cave that wasn't too big or deep. But it seemed to fit all of them including the animals that were at fire. The animals moved side allowing them in. Once they sat down on cold wet cave floor with Elisa on Goliath's lap. The animals came up around them curling around them. Elisa curled up on his lap falling sleep. Once she was sleep some of the smaller animals came up and curled up by here.

Goliath wished he had a picture or able to draw this moment in time right now. Elisa looked so beautiful with animals surrounding her. He loved her so much and he could tell that Thailog loved her as well.

Thailog played with her hair trying get all the water out. Both of them smiled as they watched her sleep. He loved he as well. They wanted to preserve this moment for rest of their lives. They smiled little as they watched her and animals around them sleep. Soon they fell sleep after while from listening to rain outside and watching the animals and their Elisa sleep.

_New experiences _

Elisa woke up little before they turned to stone. She slowly got up looking outside to see it had stop raining but none of animals moved from there spots seeming they more comfortable just staying where they are. She looked up at her men finding they are fast sleep. She slowly got to her feet making sure not make a sound before walking to outside of cave. Soon the sun rose turning her men into stone. She saw some of animals starting to wake up and stretch. After little while they animals left going find their meal of morning and new home for those who lost it in the fire last night.

Elisa seat out heading back to cabin to change clothes. After 15 minutes she reach the cabin. They weren't far from cabin but with them being out in weather it was safer to find the closet shelter they could find. She quickly stripped out of her clothes before jumping into a nice shower. Once she was done she put on fresh clothes and made herself something to eat.

Once she was done and feed she out to where the fire was to assessment the damage. Once she got there she noticed it wasn't as bad she thought from last night. There were only few tress burnt down and grass was ash but other then that it was fine. She already notice new life being to grow again. She looked over at areas where the tress are fallen down. It will be while before one wolves and other animals move them. She started walking towards small stream that was close to here. Once she was there she caught few fish putting them on sticks and gathering few sticks for firewood. She looked up towards the sky. It was mid day she had few more hours of sun light before dark falls.

She walked back towards cave and set up a fire. Once she got fire set and placed the sticks around the fire he lead against them and fell sleep. She woke up about two hours later smelling the fish was already. She noticed there was some berries in basket. She smiled she smashed the berries then she picked up a stick of fish. She dipped the fish into berries before biting taking it out before taking a bite of it. She savored the taste. Before she knew it she had eaten all of fish. She giggled for bit.

"I guess I was that hungry." she mumbled to herself.

She walked back down to stream to catch few more fish. She looked up to sky to find it was only two hours away from sunset. She walked back to cave and put them around fire pit. She sighed happy next to he stoned men. She rubbed her belly wondering how the baby will turn out. She smiled thinking how Angela and others will react to their news. She wounder if Angela told anyone else about her secret. It took her while to believe what Angela was actually doing but then again she gets that trait from her father. Elisa looked out the cave watching the sun starting to set. She moved away seeing the stone starting to crack. She smiled as she watched them roar into live.

Goliath and Thailog smiled down at her. They sat back down next to her. Goliath noticed there was grilled fish around the fire. He looked over at basket noticed the smashed berries. He never seen this before and he knew Thailog haven't it.

Elisa giggled at them. This would be new experience for her men. She grabbed two sticks of fishes and dipped it into the smashed berries. Once she was done she handed them their food. Both of them looked at her and then fish covered in berries juice. Goliath slowly took bite out of fish. After that he began to devour his fish. Elisa giggled before giving him another stick of fish dip in berries juice. Thailog took Goliath example before digging in as well. In 15 minutes they were done and all of fish was gone.

Both Goliath and Thailog both deiced that they like this new experience and want more experience that she brings them.


	11. Amazing view

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

Once everyone was done eating, they went outside and started walking towards the cabin. At least that's where Goliath and Thailog thought they were going. On the way there, they noticed that Elisa's clothes were very dry, and it didn't seem like they were wet at all from the rain last night. Her hair or skin didn't smell like rain either when they kissed her.

Goliath thought that maybe Elisa had found a small stream or something to wash herself but it doesn't explain the smell of her soap emitting from her.

Elisa had kept her smirk away from them as she, Goliath, and Thailog walked together. She lead them up a large mountain before heading into a large cave. As they walked into cave, Goliath and Thailog held her hand. Not because she was scared or anything, but because it kept her near them. As they neared the end of the cave, her companions could smell the fresh water of the waterfall up ahead. When they reached the end both Goliath and Thailog were shocked at the view they are seeing.

There was a small waterfall surrender by a small field of lush green grass. It was heavenly. They followed her down the small path towards the grass area.

Thailog couldn't hide his lust anymore. He pulled Elisa close to him and kissed her hard. Elisa let out small gasp as his tongue dove into her mouth. Goliath groan in frustration before he got behind her and began taking her clothes off, piece by piece.

Soon Elisa was naked underneath Thailog and he began to thrust into her. Thailog thrust into her hard and fast. Goliath had stood at the side, waiting for Thailog be done with her. He watched as Thailog fucked his Elisa. He grabbed his rock solid dick and began to stroke himself. The show in front of him was just too hot for him not to get aroused.

It was like watching him fucking Elisa in a porn video and he loved it. It was most erotic thing he had ever seen. He watched as Thailog cummed deep within her. Once Thailog pulled out of her, Goliath didn't waste a second and rushed towards her, knocking Thailog towards a rock.

Goliath kissed her hard before thrusting hard into her. He kept thrusting into her harder and faster. Soon her screams of pleasure filled the air. Once Goliath was done with her, he gently picked her up and carried her towards the small pond. He lowered them both into the water, and sat on low rock that made that water come up to half his chest, which made the water cover most of Elisa expect her head and down to her shoulders.

Thailog rub his head before growling at Goliath. He slowly followed them into the water. Thailog sat next to them and glared at Goliath for knocking him away earlier. Elisa looked over at him and gently kissed him. Thailog smiled before kissing her back. Elisa snuggled into Goliath's loving arms and reached for Thailog's hand. She felt Thailog grabbed her hand before relaxing against edge. Goliath relaxed as well against the edge.

The three of them looked up at sky, content and relaxed.


	12. Chapter 12

I Don't Own Gargoyles

**Back with Fang and Demona**

Fang was currently fucking Demona in her gargoyle form for 5th time night. Since he had her chained to bed he could fuck her and do whatever he wanted to her. So far he fucked her in ass,pussy, an mouth. He also zapped her few times in human form making her bruises and bleed. In her gargoyle form he moved her body to wall, floor and even door fucking her. He soon cummed in her before throwing her to floor. Claw had came in few times catching them. But he seemed not care what they were doing just left food for them on floor and walked out of room. That when Demona just gave into her new life.

Claw was laying on down bed resting while Demona sat down on floor. He looked down at her. She was laying on her side gasping in pain. She stopped fighting against him while back. As much he loved seeing her in pain and fearing him her body won't be able to comply to his demands. He decide to tell Claw to bring some pain medication in here next time. He pushed the tray of food towards her. Demona looked up at him with confusion and fear.

"Go ahead and eat my little slave you'll need your strength." he says

He smirked as she dove towards food acting like starved animal. Perhaps if she continues behave herself he'll let her out of her chains little and let her eat more. Just maybe.

**With Derek and Maggie **

Derek, Maggie and Malibu were currently laying down against each other. Claw had just came in tell them that Claw made Demona his slave. They thought it was weird but no mind to it. If this kept him busy then they weren't going to interfere with it. Then Claw disappeared like he been doing for last five months.

Derek was still furious at Elisa. She could of killed of Xantos and any other person she wanted like Draco but she doesn't. He just didn't understand her. He looked over at Maggie and smiled little. His Maggie was pregnant with his child. He been with her longer before Malibu was add into their little relationship.

He never liked Brooklyn because he liked his Maggie. That was one of reasons he never visited his sister. Ever since that clan came into picture he never got to see his sister. Granted they didn't spend much time together before but he could always go to his sister and spend time with her without anyone popping in. Since he found out about them and close his sister was to them. He remember one time before he turned into this he followed her up the clock tower. She was carrying something for them. Broadway had came to her taken the load from her before giving out what inside of it. He watched her talked to them all before setting off to find Goliath. He followed her down to library where he sat reading a book. He didn't care about book but he watched as they talked to each other. It looked like his sister like this beast a lot. Goliath noticed him out of corner of his eye. He still remember what he said.

_Flash Back..._

"_I was unaware he had become your shadow Elisa." Goliath says with chuckle_

_Elisa looked over at him and shrugged before turning back to Goliath. "Nether did I Big Guy here I thought drew line at personal shadows at you and clan I guess not."_

_Goliath chuckled knowing what she met. He just frowned at them. His sister had changed a lot since this group came into her life and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He watched as they quietly talked before going back up towards Clock Tower and to balcony. He tried to ask where they going but all he got from his sister._

"_None of your business Derek." with that he watched as Goliath sweep her into his arms before taking off into air. _

_He tried asking the other members about it and got nothing before storming out. He assumed that they told Elisa what happen because next day she yelled at him for his behavior saying if you can't act civil to her friends then don't visit them._

_End Flash Back_

From that day he didn't unless he need to. He was worried about her when she disappeared with Goliath and the mutt. He blamed Goliath and Xantos because of Xantos she started hanging with them. It wasn't in tell his mother called and told him everything was alright with her. Since then he tried to talk to his parents after they found out about her friends. He tried stating what he knew about them but his parents seem think they were get influence on her because they bring out side of her that no one has seen since his kid. All this was making him more angry.

He growled lightly causing Maggie and Malibu look at him. He rubbed her back calming her. She snuggled close to him hoping to calm him. He decide to stop thinking about this it was just getting him angry and enjoy this peace and quite. He slowly close his eyes feeling tired from what he was thinking. It was time for nice long nap.

**With Brooklyn and his girls**

Brooklyn was laying in bathtub with Sara snuggled on his chest. Delilah was making Sara and him something eat. He was rubbing her belly so excited to become a father. He didn't think his kind could get others pregnant outside his species. He couldn't wait to tell Goliath. He thought it about that. Perhaps not since him and Elisa do it like rabbits so perhaps Elisa is already pregnant. He smiled at Sara. She was currently washing her body before he took over and washed her body and hair.

He started wonder what going on with Angela and Broadway. Those two seem just go with motions like old married couple. But he as feeling that Angela is not with Broadway anymore at least not like they were before when they got their home after Hunters Moon. He felt bad for his rookery brother but then again he didn't. Angela as token on Elisa tastes for men. While Broadway as fit into some little of those categories but when it came physical and more important ones he struck out big time. Lex is always hanging around Broadway it made him wounder if Lexington was secretly gay or something.

If Lex was it would made whole lot sense the way he withdrew after Angela yelled at him and he seen him before waking in this new world interest of females ether gargoyle and human. He seemed more hang around him, Huston, Goliath, Broadway and since they moved back into castle baby Alex. He going ask Elisa on her opinion on his matter because he wants both of his rockery brothers find love like he did.

Brooklyn hardly noticed that he was now out of tub, dried and now laying next to his girls with the food tray on top of his chest. He allowed Delilah to feed him as Sara dug into her pizza. All three of them were happy finally able to be together and never be separate from each other again. They ate slowly while talking quietly about things to come.

**With Angela**

Angela was walking around the castle spotting Delilah heading towards kitchen. She watched as Delilah cooked pizza and some other foods before leaving heading back towards her and Sara's room. She looked up at look at clock before heading outside and taking off into air. She soon reach a small area with waterfall. She wasn't waiting long before someone joined her.

She smiled and ran to him hugging him. He didn't say anything as he held her stroke her hair.

"I missed you so much Claw." she felt him nodded and nuzzle into her hair.

She and Claw had been seeing each other for past four months. Everyone thought her and Broadway were fine and happy. Broadway may be happy with in their relationship but she wasn't. She wanted her mother and father has. Sometimes Broadway thinks she referring Demona as mother but she not. She gave up on Demona a long time when she met the cloned clan. That when she decide that Elisa will always be her mother in her eyes. Her and father had always this understanding open loving relationship even before they got together. She tried it with Broadway get him to open up more but he wouldn't budge.

_Flash back..._

_One night they were out flying just enjoying the night when he got whiff of chines food. He imminently went over to it complete igorning her. She tried getting him away from place to go somewhere else more quite and healthy but he wouldn't. So she took off furious with him. She stopped in small area of bed flowers. She was so mad she didn't realize she was crying. She also didn't realize someone else was there ether. _

_She felt a soft but gently hand land on her shoulder. She looked up to find Claw holding a tissue for her. She took it silently wiping her tears. He sat next to her looking at understanding eyes. _

"_Broadway choose to get some greasy Chinese food then fly with me over here. He not turning out be man I want be with." she says _

_Claw nodded his head in understanding. Angela lead against him for while before felt she felt his head on top of hers. He slipped her a piece of paper. It was old and warm. She could tell he had this for long time. She opened it up to read what he had say. _

"_He doesn't deserve you Angela. He never has. You need someone you could connect with on same level that Elisa and Goliath have. I believe that why Derek always so jealous. Goliath could bring out side of her that no one else could. That is what I want and I could tell you want that as well." _

_Angela looked up at him before throwing herself on him. Caught him off guard little but he caught her easily like she weighed nothing at all. She nodded into his chest agreeing what he had said. Claw held her close to him. They talked while she talked and he nodded. She found out that he was born mute before he turned into mutant flying tiger. Slowly he had replaced Broadway in her heart making her feel whole for first time in her life. Now she knows what her mother met when you find someone that understands you and completes you it feeling that can't be described. _

_End Flash _

After that her and Claw saw each other as much as possible. Angela been waiting to tell Elisa. But she feared that Elisa might be disappointed in her. Claw thinks she won't but she does not want be disappoint to her. She felt him kiss her neck before traveling down her throat.

She moan lightly as she felt his hands travel down her body distracting her from her thoughts. Soon all thoughts were gone and replaced by feel Claw had taught her to feel, hear, smell, and taste. She found herself addictive to his touch and his smell alluring. He was about to lift her shirt up when they heard a loud boom. Before feeling rain pouring down. Both of them took off running to the nearest shelter. They just laughed a bit before watching rain outside. Both of them knew it be while before rain will stop.

**Back with Lex and Broadway.**

Lex and Broadway were currently playing videos games. After hearing a loud boom the power went off for while. That when Lex heard baby Alex crying. He took off to his bedroom leaving Broadway alone. Broadway looked out the window hoping that Angela was ok. Lately he been watching her leave the castle for unknown reasons then coming back to castle very happy and relax. He tried following her before but she was too fast for him. That when he decide to start working out more. So far he lost 25 pounds he couldn't wait for to show her fast he was getting. That when it hit him.

Instead playing video games he should be working out. He stood up and head towards the gym intending to get more fit.

**With Lex and Alex**

Lex was rocking Alex in his arms. He felt bad for his rookery brother. He couldn't see that Angela had lost interest in him. He over heard them once. She was trying to tell him it was over but Broadway wasn't paying her any attention. Lex was glad he never got interested into girls. Elisa noticed that after that when turned gargoyle for night. She noticed while his rookery brothers noticed the mass of gargoyle females he was looking at males. She told him if he need talked to her about anything she was all ears and it won't leave between them.

Not long after that he told her he was gay. She reassured him that nothing wrong with being gay. He loved that Elisa came into their lives. Ever since then she helped them all in some way.

Lex been noticing someone been coming in and out of castle just before they wake up. They come just deep enough to be near them before leaving not long after that. He even saw Owen going into the room before coming out three hours later. The room is kept under a lock and key. Not even windows or vents are able to see into room. Xantos won't spill a thing saying it wasn't his place to say and Owen wouldn't say anything. He sighed.

As he laid Alex back down asleep once more his thoughts drift towards his rookery brother Broadway. He been noticing that he been losing lot weight that used to slow him down flight and in fight. As he lost the weight it bring out more of his natural mature feathers leaving his childish ones behind. He was also acting more maturely. He couldn't help but to look up and don his slowly hard mucles. He tried to shake these thoughts before but no luck. Perhaps after Elisa gets back he'll talk her about how he been feeling and who the hell been coming in and out of castle.

Lex sighed before turning on tv he sat down and relaxed. He would worry all about this more later when Elisa and Goliath and apparently Thailog came home.


	13. Chapter 13

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

They soon left the beautiful place that Elisa shown them. Thailog and Goliath climbed the walls before taking off into sky looking for small cabin. Elisa was fast sleep not long after soaking in small pond. They deiced to head back cabin so she could rest properly and they were also hungry again.

Once they reached the cabin Goliath took Elisa to bed room. Gently setting her down in bed carefully. He gently pulled covers over her kissing her hair. He walked back into living room where Thailog was sitting. Goliath guessed that Thailog didn't know how cook. Thailog being raised by Xantos and Dr. Sevarius and spending most of his time lying and using people he must not know how cook. Goliath went into kitchen to cook.

Elisa wake up to loud boom. She shot up looking around finding herself back in cabin. She carefully got up heading in living room where she saw the most funniest thing ever. Thailog was ducked behind coach from explosion of white and burnt food slapter everywhere in kitchen. Goliath was covered in burnt an white stuff from head to toe. She laughed so hard that she leaned against wall falling to floor on her butt in laughing. Both of them just glared at her before she stopped.

"I'm sorry guys but this was too funny. Goliath go down hot spring next lake and get the whatever you were trying cook off while me and Thailog clean up this mass and I make you both something eat." she says

Goliath nodded and slowly went outside finding it hard move with this gunk on him. Her and Thailog started clean up the mass that covered the kitchen. She took sniff trying figure out what he was trying make. Chicken pasta it smelt like. She shock her head before long the kitchen was clean and Goliath was back inside sitting down in chair. She shooed Thailog away while she began to make a quick meal for her men. Soon she made steak, two large bake potatoes and some fruit punch for her men. Setting their food and drink on counter table before making herself a grilled cheese and white blueberry tea for herself.

She sat her plate between them waiting for them join her. She smiled feeling her men sitting next to her. They ate in silent before Elisa lead against Thailog. Both Thailog and Goliath looked down her with small smile. He gently rubbed her stomach lovingly knowing that the life they created together was inside of her growing.

Elisa looked up at them with sleepish eyes before yawning. "Guys as much fun this trip as been with everything from beginning coming here but I'm getting homesick and there just to much to be done at home."

Thailog nodded feeling getting bored staying in here for this long. Goliath nodded understanding he there was lot things at castle he need to take care of to help get ready for his baby to arrive and find out what was really going on with his clan. Well have Elisa tell what she could what others confined her in. Of course he knew she wouldn't tell him everything they had told to here since beginning just as he knew anything he told her stay between them only stating the bare minimum facts if necessary. But he would rather learn some of these facts now then later.

Looking down at her before feeling her glaze to match his own. " My Elisa I know you won't tell me about big details about what going on in clan but I want know some please." he asks hoping she would.

Elisa just shrugged. " Lets see Angela and Broadway broke up about four months ago she now seeing Claw. Don't ask me how I know about that because she hasn't even told me. Brooklyn been seeing Delilah and Sara about same time you started reading BDSM but about some time before. But I have over hear her breaking it off with Broadway but Broadway still in deep denial thinking everything fine between him and Angela. Lex is fine and so is Hudson and Bronx. Anything else you want know like my brothers little clan?" she says

Goliath sat for few minutes before speaking again. "Why hasn't Angela said anything to you or anyone? In way I'm happy for Brooklyn for finding love in those two girls they seem very nice. But I worried about Broadway since not getting message and no I'm good." he says

"I'm not sure why she hasn't but she will when she ready. So am I Big Guy." she says

Goliath nodded knowing they could talk about this later. Thailog looked down at her watching her yawn and cuddle as close she could to his arm. He wrapped his wing around her. Elisa snuggled against him smiling. Goliath smiled down at her feeling she going be sleeping lot for while the their child grows inside of her.

Thailog moved the arm she was resting on then lifted half her body onto him while Goliath lifted her lower half on him. Both of their tails wrapped loosely around her waist and stomach making sure not put to much weight on her stomach. Elisa looked up at Thailog feeling he had something to say.

"When do you wish leave Elisa?" He asked stroking her hair. He can get enough of feeling how soft her hair is.

Elisa thought for few minutes before answered him. "How about tomorrow night because right now I'm feeling really lazy and I want snuggle with my two men."

Goliath and Thailog nodded feeling that was reasonable since they don't want leave to right away. Thailog scooped her into his arms before standing up heading towards bedroom. Goliath quickly went head of them and pulled back covers for her. Thailog gently set her down in middle of bed next Goliath while he covered her up. Goliath pulled her close to him. He nuzzled her hair while Elisa rubbed that special spot behind his ear. Thailog joined in but resting his head on her breast. Feeling on warm wrap around his head he fell sleep against her. Elisa soon fell asleep against Goliath feeling his arm wrap around her stomach. Goliath smiled watching her sleep while rubbing her stomach can't wait to when he could start seeing her belly grow with their child and maybe he'll be able feel him or her inside of her. Nuzzling her neck he breathed in her scent fell sleep against her.

Th three of them stayed that way for sometime knowing one of them would have to move to go bathroom but for now they were all to comfortable to move.

To be continued


	14. Quick Fuck and Headed home finally

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

Elisa woke up not long after sunrise before rushing into bathroom throwing up in toilet. Elisa stayed on floor of bathroom for bit before slowly getting up. She slowly walked back to bed to lie down for a while. Mid-day Elisa woke up again and went into the kitchen and cooked grilled cheese and glass of apple juice. After eating she went back in bedroom and began packing up what Goliath packed for her. Elisa wasn't surprised to find the clothes he brought were ones for over-night cases. This meant all of them were dirty, and she found that was ok. After all she didn't really wear a lot of clothes here anyways. She looked outside at sun to see there was only three more hours until sunset.

Deciding to take dip in hot spring she quickly got undressed, wrapped a towel around herself and went outside. She dropped her towel once she next to hot spring before testing the waters before lowered herself into water. The hot water felt great against her sore muscle and stomach. She felt her eyes closing feeling bit tired Elisa fell asleep.

Elisa woke up hour later. Stretching muscle feeling much better Elisa climbed out of the hot spring. She laid her towel down before lying on top of it. The sun was still out and not very often she gets to tan. She began rethink about recent events that happen here. She wasn't very surprised that she gotten pregnant by Goliath seeing how many times cam in each time they had sex. Although it surprises her that actually to root and stayed there especially with life she leads. It wasn't always stressful but there were times it was but it has been really slow with her job so maybe that help it. But whatever the reason was she was happy that she gotten pregnant. Although she knows if she thought was possessive and overprotective he going be a lot worse times three with Thailog backing him up. Elisa couldn't help giggle at that thought for bit before thinking half gargoyle. It shouldn't really be surprised she amused. _"After being turned into gargoyle once by Puck I should have figured it out since I always walk on balls of my feet and it hurts to walk on it flat." _She was soon pulled out of her thoughts by loud roar.

Elisa slowly got up wrapping the towel around her and headed back inside. By time she got inside her men where in walking through the living room toward her with lustfully looks and the obvious budges. Elisa just shook her head smiling. She leaned against kitchen corner smirking.

"What could of you possibly of dream of to make you both rock hard? I know it isn't from seeing me in towel, or is it?" she asked chuckling

Both of her men just growled lustfully at her before Goliath grabbed her from behind making her drop the towel and growled into her ear. "Minx."

Elise just smirked. "It not my fault that you both got horny when you found my clothes on floor and saw me waking in with towel wrapped around my body."

Goliath just growled low before grinding his hips against hers making her feel his hard cock against her ass. Thailog came up to her front nipping on her neck. Elisa just laughed.

"As much I would love to stay here another night but we agreed to leave tonight and I'm still bit sore from other night." with that she began to walk away with sway. She was half way there before feeling herself lifted and a rock solid cock enter her ass fast and hard then another rock solid cock enter her wet pussy.

Moaning loud she feeling them go harder and faster in her. She felt her breast being played with and sucked on. She dug her figures into both of their hair to keep herself standing. They fucked her rough and fast each time her breasts bounced which was fast. She came not slowing down they kept pounding in her and soon they came deep inside her. As they came they pound into her rougher feeling her cum as well. She felt what she knew was Thailog bite down on her breast hard making her cum again. They continued fucking her until the came once again. Elisa was breathing so hard her moans sounded like wheezes which made both slow down before pulling out one at time. Goliath cradled her body to his while wrapping her up in his wings and arms. Elisa just clung to him letting Thailog go get her glass water.

Elisa drank the water greedy which ended up her coughing bit. Elisa looked up at her men and petted their heads lovingly. "I'm fine guys just now very sore, let's get me cleaned up and dressed and get going I have strong craving for Chinese food for some reason." she said gently

They nodded and Goliath took her in bedroom to get her clean dressed while Thailog cleaned up mess they just made. Soon they were off into sky after making sure everything was locked up and headed towards city. Goliath looked down at his beloved who was now sleep and smiled. He couldn't wait to tell the others that he had gotten his Elisa pregnant and everything else he learned but he was sure he was going learn few things as well after seeing what happen when they got capture and Elisa came to save them. He thought about her earlier comment about wanting Chinese food but never said what kind. He was going have to Owen or Lex order everything from Chinese take menu that she likes so he doesn't leave anything out. Looking over at Thailog he wondered if everything was going work out but he had no worries not when he his beloved Elisa by his side he can take on anything.

They spend up once the city before they landed on roof of Thailog's place. Goliath held Elisa tightly to his chest while he waited for Thailog to come back out. Thailog wanted to gather a few things before heading to castle. He didn't have wait long before Thailog came back and they were off soaring through the air heading towards the castle. By time they got there was only two more hours until sunrise.

Goliath gently laid Elisa on their bed covering her up before Goliath left to inform Owen that if Elisa woke up during day hungry and wanted Chinese food to order from her favorite Chinese place and order the whole menu since they wouldn't what they know. Owen tried getting information on why she needs all the food but all Goliath told him he will find out later. Goliath walked back in his and Elisa room which now became Thailog's room to find Thailog curled around his Elisa. She was in middle of bed with his arm was curled around her head while he was on his side gently rubbing stomach. Goliath carefully got on bed and lay next to her. They stayed there until sunset where they turned stone be her side on floor.

To be continued...


	15. Home again and group talk part one

I Do Not Own Gargoyles.

Elisa woke up with sun on her face. She gently rubbed her stomach smiling that she was pregnant with Goliath's child or hatching but it didn't matter to her, as long it was theirs she was happy. She heard knock at door, telling whoever was at door come in. Elisa sat up to see Owen standing near her bed.

"Welcome home Detective. Goliath told me late last night when you had woken up to order Chinese from a take-out menu or would like something else?" he asked

Elisa smiled so Goliath remembered and told Owen. Elisa thought about this for few seconds. "Chinese sounds great just order everything off menu I'm not completely sure what I want right now."

Owen nod and watched her go into bathroom. She turned on water for tub and watched it rise until it got to good stopping point. Elisa slowly slid into hot water until she was completely submersed into water. Elisa sighed in content feeling her muscles relax. She soon fell asleep. She wasn't aware of how long she slept until she felt a strong pair of arms gently hosted her out of tub and wrapped in fluffy towel. Elisa slowly opened her eyes to find Thailog smiling down at her. She rubbed her eyes.

"How…how was I out for?" she asked softly.

Thailog gently kissed her hair. "About hour according to Owen you slept most of day and your food is waiting for you on bed."

Elisa nod and leaned against him as they walked back into bedroom. He slowly sat down on bed so none of food would be knocked or spilled. Elisa immediately dug into it starting with Chicken Low Main and egg rolls. She should ask where Goliath went off to but she didn't, most like he went to tell clan they were home and whatever he needs to do. She gave Thailog the Shrimp Chow main since one smell made her want braff. When Goliath returned with drinks in his hands, he noticed Elisa had set what was his to eat. He gave her drink letting her give him kiss on check before resuming eating and he gave Thailog his. Goliath noticed how hungry she was since she finished off five boxes of Chinese while Thailog only finished off two. He wondered if it was pregnancy or fact that she hasn't eaten as much when they were at cabin.

But Goliath pushed that thought aside when he saw Elisa fall asleep curled against Thailog. He gently wiped Chow Mein sauce off her check. Elisa looked up at him with smile. Goliath smiled back down at her.

"Are you still tired my love?" he asked gently

Elisa shook her head negative stretching. It made her look like kitten expect this kitten had very deadly claws, which she had no qualms using them. "No I'm not tired just full and happy. I would like my stomach please, your kid trying to do something. "She groaned out

Goliath gently rubbed her stomach seeing if he could feel baby. Elisa sighed happily. "I don't think you can feel it but it defiantly can sense you because it calmed down and stop trying doing whatever it was trying do." Elisa sighed happily.

Goliath smiled and continued rubbing her stomach. "If you are up to my love, I would like have meeting so we can find out what going on each other's lives I feel like we sort of are driving apart as clan and family. I'm not talking real personal stuff but some stuff would be nice to know." he asked gently.

Elisa nod. "Fine with me Big Guy but I'm not walking anywhere my legs are still sore." she said

Goliath nod and kissed her head. He began to clean up all empty containers, while Thailog scooped her back into his arms standing near door. Once he got all empty containers along with full ones, Goliath opened door and three of them head towards the kitchen. Elisa noticed how quite was it which is unusual for clan and even Xantos. Elisa decided Goliath made a good call about having meeting to catch up.

After putting food away they headed towards the living room where everyone was supposed to be at. Elisa decided she was going pull Angela and Brooklyn's two girls away let Thailog and Goliath handle the boys. Elisa needed to see what was going on them personally so they can share what was going on it without fearing anything.

They entered the living room to find Brooklyn and his girls seating on coach, Alex and Broadway was leaning against wall while Angela stood next to Hudson sitting his usual chair. By the way everyone was acting it was going be a very long night.

To be continued...


	16. Group talk part two

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

Elisa noticed how uneasy some of them were. Looking up at Goliath, she could tell he felt guilty about not spending enough time with them and spending a lot of time with her. But Elisa knew they understood though, after all they waited a long time for her and Goliath to get together, so him spending time most of his with her was normal for them. It allowed others to do something on their own but Elisa could tell them not coming to her or Goliath caused rift between them.

Elisa got Thailog to put her down on her feet. Elisa looked up at everyone. "I start off since no one not going speak anytime soon. For starters I didn't add Thailog into mine and Goliath's relationship that would be Goliath's doing." Those made them giggle and relax. Elisa smiled and continued. "Now that been said I have some news that I'm sure that going add to list of changes that going take place."

They just nod waiting for her to continue. "While we were on vacation I got a phone call from my doctor saying I was pregnant with Goliath's child." She paused there letting information sink in.

Angela came up to her hugging her tight. "Oh mother I'm so happy for you both."

Elisa hugged her back while watching guys pat Goliath on back. Thailog got behind her wrapping arm around her waist. Elisa led against him. Angela blushed not used seeing her mother like this with anyone other than her father. "Umm….mother." Angela stammered out not sure what else say.

Elisa looked up at her with curiously. "If you're wondering about sex is amazing they try to outdo each other like competition. But if you're asking how this new relationship going work out I have no clue but I'm up to trying if they are." She said gently snuggling against his embrace.

Thailog tighten his hold on her, making her look up into his worried eyes. "Are you sure that you want to Elisa?" he asked gently

Elisa smiled and gently rubbed his check. "I'm sure dear and besides should provide very interesting experience don't you two agree?" she said

Goliath and Thailog nod. The others gathered around excitedly talking about preparations that going take place. Elisa cleared her throat catching their attention once again. "Now we got that out of way for now, but I have one more thing share with you then Brooklyn going share next." She said leaving no room argument

"Alright only small hand full knows this." She paused hearing Angela clear her throat.

"How small mother?" she asked softly

Elisa rubs her chin thinking. "I would say including my doctor and his nurse that only mom, dad and Beth know plus Goliath and Thailog only about half." She said

Goliath titled her face to look up at him. "What about your brother Derek?" he asked softy

Elisa smiled softy at him. "We tried to tell him at one point but whatever we said to bring it up went in one ear and stop there never reaching brain so we gave up trying to tell him." She said

"Now has I was saying only hand full of people know that I'm adopted at age of 5. When I was found my bones in my arms and legs were so badly smashed that my doctor Nate what I call him, he had to take them out and replace them with another which at time he wasn't sure what species the bones he found few years ago in me but he didn't question it since they healed great but he started looking on what kind species about few years ago from little bit of bone left. When he found out I was pregnant he called me. I also decided to move in here effective whenever I go home to start packing. Now Brooklyn it's your turn then Broadway and Angela." She said

They nod then Xantos came up to her. "I was wondering when you were going finally move in Detective after all your practically here most time." He said

Elisa simply relaxed against Thailog. "It was going happen sooner or later. But we can talk about this later it is Brooklyn turn to share." She said

Brooklyn gulped and nod. "Ok well most of you know Delilah, one night she was out exploring and got into trouble and I saved her that when I was out on portal and after that we hung out and got to know each other. Then one day I caught Xantos taking a bunch of books out of library. One of them fell to floor and I was going to give it to him after I read bit then I decide I liked the book and asked Delilah if we could try some of things and she agreed and then one night I saw this cute girl name Sarah being dragged away by this guy so I saved her and took her to hideout me and Delilah hangout and those two got along great so they are now both my girls. Now Sarah pregnant with my child and she is half mutant. That all I want share." He said

Elisa nod while others congratulations Brooklyn. "Well Sarah, Delilah welcome and congratulation to you all three now is moving on to Broadway and Angela." She said softly

Angela looked down while Broadway grinned.

To Be Continued


	17. Good news and unexpected news and action

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

Angela wasn't ready to talk about this at least not with Claw by her side to help explain things. But she at least this way Broadway will finally realize he lost her long time ago. She was about to speak when Owen came into room walking straight into to Elisa.

"Detective your brother Derek wishes you and clan to come down to Labyrinth, he had called while were gone and asked to tell you once you were wake." He said

Elisa sighed nodding. "Thanks for telling me Owen, lets head down there and after that we'll finish this." She said gently

Everyone nodded and got ready to go. Soon they were out flying towards the Labyrinth. Derek was standing out there with her parents and Beth with big smile. As soon they all landed. Derek came up to her to speak but she beat him to it.

"So you finally got Maggie pregnant congrats little brother." She said smirking

Derek eyes widen while everyone else stayed silent. "How the hell did you know that when I only found two days ago!" he yelled.

Elisa rolled her eyes and hugging her parents and Beth. "Maggie use my doctor so of course he would tell me, considering she put me down as contact the he can tell anything to. Besides I have my own news." She smirking

Beth looked at her questioningly. "What your news Elisa?" she asked

Elisa smiled. "I'm also pregnant by Goliath." She said

Before Derek or her parents react a loud female scream was heard from the down tunnel. Elisa took off running with others behind her before anyone could stop her; she busted down door and threw Fang to wall hard.

They watched Elisa carefully undo Demona's chains and carried her out. She silently told Broadway to take her and he did without word of protest.

"Broadway take her to castle and have Owen and Xantos tend her wounds." She orders

Broadway nod and walked to exit and flew home. Derek stayed behind them not wanting Elisa to see his face because he knew she will flip on him if she knew he knew about Fang doing this to Demona. Claw stepped up to her and quickly signed to her.

"_Fang as been rapping Demona since they got here. I told Talon when I saw it once and he said not to worry about it."_ He signed

Elisa looked at Derek in disgust and disappointed. She threw Fang back into room making him crash into bed, then walked over to Derek. Standing there Derek took the punishment that knew was coming. After Elisa broke few ribs, hand and dislocated his right wing she threw him into room with Fang making him land on Fang. Elisa looked over at Claw and Maggie angrily.

"Do not let him out until I come back down. Maggie** do not **tend to his wounds, he doesn't deserves it. Claw you're in charge and make sure they get prison food. I want to leave now." She command

Maggie and Claw nodded silently. While others followed her to exist, once there Elisa allowed Goliath to pick her up and took off into sky. Her parents decided to stay in Labyrinth making sure Maggie had help and make sure Derek learned his lesson.

They flew in silence not wanting Elisa to get any more angry and stressed. Goliath and Thailog kept their eyes on her surprised that she did that, Goliath finally figured out why she did that. She did because she saw Demona being a victim that was brutally rapped by Fang while she was imprison with him and Derek didn't do thing to stop. He was brought out of his thoughts by Elisa letting out soft sigh.

"I didn't do because she was victim or being detective seeing more times than I can count. I did it because she didn't deserves go through that, no one does. Besides I never hated her, hate takes too much energy to keep and makes you lose lot things that you hold dear; just look at Demona she prime expectable, so I haven't hated anyone in long time." She said softly.

Goliath silently nodded while rest just thought deeply on that. Soon they reached the castle and Goliath put Elisa on her feet letting her go check on Demona. Walking inside they saw Demona fighting Owen and Xantos treatment. Elisa walked up to Demona silently and lightly touching her head making her stop and calm down. Deciding it faster for do it Elisa quickly tended to Demona's wounds and gave her strong enough painkillers, muscle relaxers, and antibiotics to heal and knock her out. Elisa made sure Demona lay down on bed and covered her up before turning to everyone.

"She going be out for a while and even if she does wake, she can't move not with amount of stuff I gave her." She said softy

Xantos stepped forward. "Very well Detective, but how do you get all those medications?" he asked

Elisa searched her head. "Their mine, I have so many different types of medications from hospitals that I own my own mini pharmacy." She said.

They laughed at that and watched her head to kitchen before stopping. "And Owen make sure she eats broth or Jell-O." she said

Owen nod and Angela walked up next to her. "Mother you sound like Doctor." She said softly.

Elisa looked at Angela from corner of her eye and smiled. "I'm a doctor a specialist to be exact." She said

Angela's eye lit up in excitement. "Really mother? Then how come you don't work in hospital or something?" she asked

Elisa simply shrugged. "Well I don't like being in hospitals and honestly I haven't felt like it yet." She said

Everyone laughed and soon others left leaving Thailog and Goliath following her to kitchen. She opens the fridge getting the remaining boxes of Chinese food out. She offered Thailog and Goliath some but they declined. Elisa shrugged at them and ate her food in silence until she ate all of remaining Chinese food. Looking over at Goliath and Thailog smiled lightly. Goliath came up to her and gently picked her up, letting her relax in his arms since they came home.

He lightly kissed her head and carried her to their room with Thailog trailing right beside them. Thailog grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

"So my mysteries minx want other jobs can you do." He purred in her ear.

Elisa gently stretched his chin and Goliath knows what spot they favored the most. "Well let me think. I own my business which branches out into just about everything in business, then there music and dance, all forms of material arts, ice skating, traveling, and sky diving." She said

Thailog nibbled at her neck. "You my dear have been a very busy woman." He purred into his neck.

Elisa stretches his ear causing him purr louder in her neck. "Tell truth all that was mostly in high school and college I accomplish this before I was 25 right after I become a detective which was still very boring so increased number assassins and hobbies, and then I meet Goliath and clan after I meet you guys my life was never dull again." She said

Goliath eyes widen and pulled Elisa close to his face. "You mean you were searching for family call your own but why Elisa? You have a great family." He said sadly

Elisa looked up into his eyes to find the knowledge of how much he and clan lost. Gently stroking his check letting him nuzzle against her. "I know I do Goliath but I'm adopted and I never felt like belonged with them until I met you and clan." She paused seeing confusion in both of their eyes but more sadness in Goliath's. She pulled him close kissing him hard on lips until she felt his right knee wopped and grabbed Thailog by his hair and kissed him hard as well. When she was sure that both of men weren't going argue with her, she coaxed Goliath to seat her on her feet. Looking them both in eyes she smiled lightly.

"Go get others and I'm going call Beth to come over. She can help me explain more." She said

Thailog and Goliath stood their trying figure out why. Elisa kissed them both on check. "Please guys I promise to explain once she gets here ok." She said softly

Goliath sighed and nods, and started his way down hall with Thailog going opposite direction. Elisa sighed and head off to her room only to find Beth was already waiting for her on her bed.

Elisa smiled sadly and walked to her.

To be contunied


	18. Truth about Elisa part one

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

Elisa sat down on bed next to her, Beth letting rest her head against her shoulder. Elisa let out her small sigh leading against Beth.

"I'm going tell them truth about me and stuff." She said softly

Beth nodded against her. "How do you want do that sis?" she asked softly

Elisa fell back on bed. "I don't know how to explain them and they deserve the truth and Brooklyn doesn't need keep this secret any longer." She said

Beth nod understanding. "What if I help explain and when you're ready jump in and I'm sure Brooklyn will help." She said

Elisa sighed but nodded. "That would help and I set the my room to show them." She said

Beth nod and helped her get up. They both head towards the east of castle until the came to wall. Elisa stepped through feeling heat from room. Beth smiled and lean against the other wall waiting for others to come. She soon she saw Brooklyn came around corner running to her.

"Hey I heard from Goliath that Elisa going explain about herself, I want help explain to them." He said determine

Beth smiled at him. "Good now I will go first then you add what you know." She said

Brooklyn nod and lean against wall next Beth waiting for everyone come. Soon everyone was next to them waiting and looking for Elisa. Beth cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"Elisa is preparing to show you but I and Brooklyn explain please no questions until we are done." She said calmly

Everyone nodded and waited for one of them to start talking. Beth sighed. "It started 18 years ago Elisa was 13 we think since we didn't know her real birthdate. I was 6 at time and Derek was 11. It was summer time and Derek and I were going to camp for summer. Few weeks before school was out Elisa acting weird up until two days before me and Derek had leave, she disappeared into woods. Derek didn't care but I did. I spent my remaining time looking for her until I saw her when I was boarding bus to go camp. She looks so weak and hurt, so I took off following her but I couldn't see was surprising how she looked. It wasn't until a clearing filled with ash. Everything was burnt badly well everything expect Elisa. It wasn't until I saw her was when I understood. She had big red wings and some scales, long nails sharp as steel but she still looked like bad. She tried to tell me get away but I couldn't, so I carefully picked her up and began pulling her towards road. It started raining hard, which got mix response from Elisa. She liked it but after while it didn't. Lucky for us dad was already looking for me, he was ready to yell at me but he didn't once he saw Elisa. He picked her up and took her and me home. For next two-month ½ Elisa was between the tube of ice during day because of heat and outside during the night. Mom and I took turns watching over her, I took day shift and she took night shift."

"Amazingly enough Elisa didn't lose any weight but grew. Derek never noticed and at time I didn't either, Elisa was very short for her age but during those two months ½ she grew lot until she actually looked like teenager. One day she took off out the window towards a farm, both mom and me drove after her. Apparently after growing so much she was starving and of course she didn't remember this, but she ended up stealing pig and only ate about half of before she passed back out. Mom cleaned her up and I carefully got her back into care while mom got the rest of pig ready for transport before anyone found us. Half way home I voiced my opinion to mom about Elisa being apart dragon since half of pig was very warm like it was being heated up from inside. She agreed and fill me in about how they adopted Elisa."

"At first I was shocked then angry and hurt but finally I understood. Elisa wasn't hiding her true self because she didn't trust us or anything she was doing it because she wanted me, Derek, mom and dad to have normal life. But at same time I realize Elisa never felt she belong in family. I told mom that and she just nod saying she knows and they done everything they could to make the feeling go away but it didn't take the feeling away for her. Elisa one way back whispered_ "It not your faults something's cannot change because of past but nothing ever remains same forever."_ After that mom let out sigh and spent next 13 years pondering what she meant then I figured it out after she met you guys. Whatever happened to her involved humans so even though she didn't remember what happen it still affected her so much she never really trusted humans." Beth said.

Everyone remain silent letting information sink suddenly Matt came up. "So she never truly trusted humans so why work for police and be my partner?" he asked

Beth sighed wanting to punch him. "She wasn't ready give up on humanity." She said annoyed.

Goliath stepped up to her. "Please continue what your story." He said gently

Beth nod. "Well next day she woke and acted like nothing happen, but she did find it hard to move around for a while. So me and mom helped her take showers and go to bathrooms but other than that she stay in bed reading or working on something that caught her interested. Mom had brought in some of pig she killed to her around lunch. Since Elisa figured out I knew what she was she had no problems showing me how she prefers her meat. Fire danced up her arm up to her palm, she used forked as contactor to cook each bite she was about take until she had plate empty then she showed how pretty fire could was to her."

"By time Derek came home Elisa was always in woods training herself or reading a some book. After that Elisa and I got closer to point she was able talk things even though I won't understand and she knew that but it helped having someone listen. During the school year Elisa spent most of her time training, reading, or doing some sort of active. She did about 10 or when it was season at time. It always pissed Derek off that he never got any of attention when he did his sports, but she wasn't trying to do it just happens like it. But she didn't seem care it was like guilt, sadness and other emotions besides happy and tad annoyed. I never brought it up to her because perhaps this was normal for dragon or at least half dragon."

"But by time she was sophomore Elisa had enough credits and smarts to graduate but she didn't she stayed until she was senior. But doesn't mean she did other things like travel during school year or even help teach. Around that time she began noticing something different in her but wasn't sure yet until she suddenly disappeared."

"Normally she says when going go somewhere but no one but Derek complained about her being gone and how she still stole his thunder during his games. She didn't come home until Christmas Eve she was sneaking through her window. I was lying in her bed so Derek won't try to steal her room. Elisa had second biggest room in house next to mom and dads and dens. She simply pushed me over and got into bed but even then I could tell she aged by her eyes and how she spoke. About two months later she finally told where she went, she went to another place only for demons. Not just any demons, demons that lived on human's souls, she told me that demons do not have emotions like humans and that why demons are so interested in humans because they feel so freely. That shocked me but it also made since she began doing actives and how cocky she can be. Apparently all demons are like that and dragons are same way. She had heart which made things impossible for her feel things like love of mom and dad or family in that matter and other things. But I notice over years she learned how to express and understand some emotions all expect one." She said finishing

Brooklyn eyes widen. "True love, she never understood true love before. Elisa told me once year so ago she wasn't completely sure what she felt for you Goliath because she wasn't used to feeling like that." He said

Goliath stood there dumbstruck not sure what to say or do in this matter, he couldn't even think. Suddenly Demona came limping past him. He caught her hand when she was about hit him.

"Don't be a fool than you already are Goliath. She loves you more than life itself, she always since she meet you and she didn't truly realize it until her heart was completely in love and by then all she had to was accept it and tell you. Those two parts were probably most hard for her to admit." She said snarling.

Goliath stared at her not sure what to say then watched Demona go to wall, she was about to fall when she suddenly felt a hand pushing her up. Elisa let illusion drop to revel a room. She let Demona drop to her knees and pushed her back making her tumble back bit.

"I gave you enough medications to knock out a T-Rex, how the hell are you up and walking?" she demanded.

Demona just struggled looked down. Elisa sighed rubbed her head and pulled Demona to her feet. Demona tried struggle but didn't succeed, Elisa began pushing her back to her room then threw her to bed. "Next time you leave that bed will be your last understand." She command

Demona looked at her angrily. "What are you going do freak?" she sneered

Elisa rolled her eyes. "One it hybrid and two I will turn you into stone and you won't be able wake up until I decide now which do prefer able to sleep in bed or be a statue for few centuries?" She asked darkly

Demona stared at her in fear and angry. She was about say something but she didn't she watched Elisa picked up object off the table and throw it her. Demona caught the object only to find it was turned to stone. Staring at her she watched as Elisa walked back to door.

"As you see I can and will turn you into stone whenever I want. Now go back to sleep and I do not expect you wake until noon tomorrow." She said slamming the door behind her.

Elisa rubbed her head as she walked back down hall to others. Beth stepped up to her sad smile and nod at her.

Angela grabbed her arm, making Elisa look at her adopted daughter. "You're not part gargoyle are you, mother?" she asked softly

Elisa pulled her into hug feeling her relax under touch, then gently pushed her back so she could see her face and everyone else's. "Honestly no I haven't been since my power surge sorta melted and my healing had regrow bones which takes some time to do. But sometimes I feel them before my power surge." She said softly

Angela smiled, Beth came up to her. "So two months ½ you were actually had to regrow bones before they could grow to match your age and everything, wonder you slept so long." She says

Elisa sighed nodding than Thailog spoke. "If you knew what you were why let that doctor continue his research to find out for you?" he asked

Elisa smiled at him. "Because I'm having too much fun not telling him." She said

Thailog laughed silently. Suddenly Elisa felt Goliath's arms and wings wrap around her tightly then felt herself being picked up and carried into room with Thailog right behind them. Elisa snuggled into his arms knowing his nerves are on over drive write now and she needed to comfort him. Elisa looked around to see Thailog in room, only to find he wasn't but doors closed she let out sigh. Goliath carried her over to nearby bed, sitting down tightening his grip on her. Elisa rest her head against his chest, letting him think before talking.

"Thailog do you need invitation to come in seriously?" she called out

Taking the hint Thailog open the door walking in before shutting door and locking it.

"I was giving you two some space after you two had been together long before I came into mix." He said softly

Elisa nod. "I know but doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you." She said softly

Thailog looked up at her surprised and smiled back her and sat down next to them.

To be continued….


	19. Elisa's realizationsof her love Goliath

I do not Own Gargoyles

Elisa gently rubbed Goliath's arms feeling him relax until he loosens his hold bit. For while they just sat there silence. "For starters Goliath I been wanting to show you real me it not what you needed back then. Do you remember how first meet Goliath?" she asked softly

Goliath was taken back bit then smiled bit. "Yes I remember we came long way since then." He said softly

Elisa smiled. "Yes we have love, back then I was tempted to show you and others but when I learned what happen I decided not to, it was not what you or others need. After that you were battling yourself about leaving the castle knowing it wasn't safe for you. But once I got you all moved into Clock Tower you were finally able to heal and there was lot things you needed get past before I even begin to show you and I didn't mind that and I was willing to wait for as long it took for you forgive yourself and let past go." She said

Goliath eyes widen and looked down at her. He hugged her to him tightly until her arms were around him. "But what I didn't realize back then that I was falling deeply love you. I remember first time I felt it but didn't pay too much to it at that time." She said into his ear.

Goliath pulled her back staring into her eyes. "When was that my love?" he asked softly

Elisa gently rubbed behind his ear. "It was when we meet you Thailog after I gotten myself free you told me run and save myself. But I couldn't and wouldn't, if I couldn't get you out of your chains than I would let oil rig explode taking Xantos and Sevarius, and I would save us. Fire doesn't bother me since I can control it but I wasn't leaving you there with those two idiots." She said

Goliath eyes widen than kissed her hard letting her wrapped her arms around his neck. After while they broke apart panting, Goliath rested his head against her chest purring. Thailog gently touched her back gaining her attention on him.

"What did you feel about me back then?" he asked softy

Elisa smiled at him. "Honestly I felt like you were prat and want nothing to you with you since you were created by Xantos and Sevarius I didn't care for you and certainly didn't want touch you back then." She said

Thailog shrugged and smiled understanding what she means by that, he still wasn't thrilled that Xantos and S created him. Elisa smiled and lightly touched his hand. "Next time I felt it was when we danced Goliath even though Xantos ruined it was still a good night." She said

Goliath smiled and nodded into her chest agreeing. "What about when you turned into gargoyle by Puck? Clan and I turned into human?" he asked

"Well Big Guy I'm sure how I felt when I was turned but I know that I prefer you and others the way you were born." She said softly running her figures through his hair.

Goliath purred. "Then was after we got of Avalon the first time with Angela when we went to Scotland where castle used be. After what happen down in cave I was happy that you finally were able make peace with your past. If Angela wasn't with us at time I would probably told you everything and then we moved onto Norway. You were trying so hard to keep me warm and safe you were willing to yourself taken over by Eye of Odin to do it. You were trying so hard to keep me warm and safe you were willing to yourself taken over by Eye of Odin to do it. After that I had mix feelings whether call you idiot for even using Eye of Odin or incredibly sweet. I picked both." She said smiling

Goliath raised his head to look up at her. "Why both my love?" he asked

Elisa smiled and felt Thailog squeezed her hand, squeezing back she tugged on his arm making him come closer to her. "Me and Angela decided it was both sweet because you were doing for me but idiotic at same because you were doing it for me and losing yourself at same time. But I did give you kiss while you were sleeping." She said

Goliath smiled and nuzzled her chest. Elisa smiled and leaned over to kiss Thailog lightly on lips. Thailog kissed her back happy that she knows he was here as well. "After it was Paris I was hoping for some time alone with you but thanks to Demona that got fucked up so I just went along with how things were. But I did enjoy watching you." Pausing looking at Thailog. " Use Demona like fiddle that was funny." She finished

Thailog smiled devishly at her. "I'm glad you did my dear she is quite entrancing when she not talking." He said

Elisa smiled devishly back at him. "By time were done with our quest I wanted do few things. One I wanted to kill Oberon for letting Avalon stupid magic keep us from going home. Second I want a nice long bath with big stiff glass of coffee with clean clothes. Third I wanted to sleep in my bed not on boat and last I wanted be back home with our family. I missed them." She said

Goliath smiled at her. "I missed them too my love." He said

Elisa smiled at him and Goliath. "After we got back I all did was wait and watch how you took Angela being around guys and her adjusting to her new home. Around time hunters and Jason came into picture I got tired of waiting and I tried show you that when you and clan moved backed castle." She said teasing Goliath

Goliath blushed at that last part but something was that he thought went away long time ago came back full force. "I saw you two that night. Why did you kiss Jason?" he asked softly

Elisa smiled down at him. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me and I pushed him after he did that. I told him after his surgery you and clan come first and always will." She said softly

Goliath smiled and gently nuzzled her chest. Thailog came up behind her and nuzzled her hair. "After you kissed him that when you two got together?" he asked

Thailog thought they were together along time ago but it from it sounds in her story they weren't. Goliath blushed lightly at his question while Elisa just grinned. "No we didn't it took him three months to finally figure it out how I felt about him and even then it took while for him kiss me after that." She said teasing him more

Goliath blushed harder causing his skin become darker. Elisa and Thailog laughed causing Goliath grow out in annoyance making them laugh harder. "Would you like hear how I finally got him make love to me?" she asked

Thailog nodding wanting knows how that happens especially since it took him so long to know her feelings and kiss her. Goliath just groaned and buried his head into Elisa chest more trying to block his earing. Elisa gently rubbed his back smiling letting him relax, she reached down and rubbed that special spot where his wings joint. Goliath let out loud purr and loosen his hold on her. Thailog smiled knowing she was doing this so Goliath wouldn't feel picked on as much when Elisa told what he viewed as most funny story he will hear yet.

Elisa smiled at him and lightly kissed Thailog's check/

To be continued…


	20. First Time Goliath made love to Elisa

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

Thailog smiled and gently rubbed her back. Elisa smiled and tapped Goliath on head gaining his attention. "Let's lay down my love and dear." She said

Thailog nod and allowed Goliath to lay back on bed taking Elisa with him. Once he was settled at the head of bed Elisa shifted until she was on her side allowing Thailog get next to her. Once he was she began.

"It was six months ago…." She started off

_~Flash back~_

_Elisa just got of shower after a long day of work. She had towel wrapped around her as she checked her messages on her answer machine. Suddenly a gas bomb was thrown into her apartment knocking her out. When she woke up she was in glass tube still only wearing towel around her waist. Elisa carefully stood making sure her towel didn't drop. She wondered where she was and how she got here, but all thoughts stopped when she saw Goliath and clan fighting Wolf, Jackal and Hyena. She sighed and rubbed her head before noticing a grey hair on her. Brushing it off her, Elisa began looking for way out. When she leaned against tube it tipped bit. Smiling she kneeled down being mindful of her towel and tip knocking Hyena into Wolf. Elisa smiled standing up. _

"_You know I had better captures that actually made sure I couldn't get out on my own. But then again I never expect much from you three." She said smirking_

_Hyena got mad was about charge her when Broadway tackled her knocking out. Broadway came over to her smiling. "You ok Elisa?" he asked gently_

_Elisa pushed back her hair. "Besides cold and really need of another shower now, I'm ok." She said_

_Broadway smiled and wrapped her in his wing, then walked her over to Goliath making sure the wind didn't try blow her towel up. Goliath wrapped arm around her once she was close enough bringing her close to his chest. Elisa rested her head against his chest smiling. "Did you by chance get punch Wolf extra hard Goliath?" she asked softly_

_Goliath looked at her curiously. "He the one that grabbed me." She said gently_

_Goliath growled and pulled her closer to him. Elisa wrapped arm around his neck allowing him pick her up carefully without her dropping the towel. The others already took off into sky heading home, suddenly Jackal shot them but missed only shot floor below them sending Goliath and Elisa down into hole. Goliath tried to stop falling but made Elisa lose her grip on Goliath sending her falling her towel falling faster than her. Goliath growled loudly dove after her. He grabbed her by hand pulling her close to her, Elisa wrapped her arms and legs around him trying stay warm._

"_I'll never let you go Elisa." He whispered into her ear. Elisa smiled and nuzzled into his neck._

_Goliath smiled and held her tighter to him making sure wind was hitting her as much. He could feel her naked body against him, he held back growl in approval loving how her body felt against him. But this wasn't time or place for that, not right now. Goliath was pulled out of his thoughts when he finally got grip of wall allowing them slow then until they reached bottom. Carefully stepping onto floor he was about set Elisa down when a rock hit him on head sending him to ground. Elisa was glad he didn't fall on her but he didn't look comfy lying like that. Carefully unwrapping her legs while pushing him on his back, she felt him enter her bit. Elisa couldn't hold back a moan. Looking up where they fell, she saw it was covered probably by Hyena or Jackal or Wolf or perhaps all three of them. Deciding there was no use of thinking of that not with Goliath knocked out. _

_Elisa gently moved his hair away from his face then grabbed his wing then felt him tighten his grip on her bringing her closer to his chest but also making more of his hard dick into her waiting pussy. Elisa moaned low loving how he feels inside of her. She felt his wings wrap her securely, she smiled even knocked out cold he still was highly protective of her. Snuggling into his embrace, she fell asleep hoping when she woke up they can finally move to next part in their relationship because she knew one thing, she wasn't letting things continue now. But she was glad that they were so far down and hole was covered allowing her snuggle with him. Smiling to herself she fell asleep._

_Few hours_

_Goliath slowly woke up with his head bit hurting but all that was pushed side when he shifted his hips sending his dick deeper into her causing Elisa moan low. He tried move out of her but only succeed making Elisa moan more and rocking her hips more to his hips. He pushed his dick bit deeper moaning low into air trying not wake Elisa up._

_Elisa smiled and slowly stirred. She sat up smiling down at him. He tried to speak but Elisa gently kissed his lips. "Goliath you're not hurting me and don't you dare pull out." She paused making him slide deeper. Letting out loud moan she squeezed him causing him groan. "See?" she finished._

_Goliath thrusted into her slowly watching her expression and sounds she makes. The more he thrusted into her more his growing need to make love to her. Elisa felt his hands squeeze her ass gently causing her moan more. Elisa moaned loud before reaching down his stomach until she reached his buckle. She carefully unbuckled him allowing more intimate connect for them. Goliath moan low loving how she felt. He gripped her ass bit harder while thrusting all the way up into her wet pussy making Elisa moan loud. After while neither of them moved until she felt Goliath's hand stroking her back lovingly. _

_Smiling down at him. "Goliath, you can explore me all you want but go faster would you. We can try other things later dear." She said seductively_

_Goliath growled and began thrusting into her fast and hard, making her breasts move up and down after while he sat up making both of her legs wrap around him allowing him access to her breasts. Capturing her left breast in her mouth sucking lightly making Elisa ach her back in pleasure and wanting more. Goliath took his hand and played with her other breast making her back arch to me more. The more he thrusted into her and played with her breasts the more she arched her back. Elisa grabbed hold of his hair and pulling his head up to look up at her. Smiling at him and leaned down kissing him. Goliath picked her up, kissing her harder. Once he was one his feet he grabbed her ass and began thrusting harder and fasting into her. Elisa wrapped her arms around his neck holding on him. Feeling his completion near he sped up before finally slamming into her hard causing her cum._

"_GOLIATH."_

"_ELISA."_

_They shouted as cummed together. Goliath backed up until he reached the wall, carefully unwrapping her legs first, then he slid down until he was on floor. Elisa curled up on his chest resting her head on his chest. Goliath wrapped arm loosely around her letting out pleased sigh. Elisa let out laughed lightly making him raise eyebrow at her. _

"_You know if your weren't such a worrywart we could done this two months ago." She teased causing him groan and wrapped his arms tighter around her._

_Elisa laughed. "If I knew you were this deprived both physically and emotional from when your with Demona, I would done things bit different but at least we have lots of time before we are found." She said nuzzling his chest._

_Goliath kissed her head lovingly happy knowing she understood him better than anyone. Goliath gently cupped her face so she looking him. "Elisa I love you with every bit of my heart and soul." He said lovingly_

_Elisa smiled and gently stroked his check. "Goliath I love you too, with all my heart and soul." She said lovingly _

_Goliath kissed her lovingly instantly getting hard underneath her. Elisa grinned into kiss feeling how he got quickly. Goliath kissed down her neck lovingly. "Goliath make love to me." She said seductively into his ear_

_Goliath head snapped attention looking at her smiling. Kissing her hard let his hands roam before gently setting her down on the floor. Elisa noticed it was her towel she was laying on smiling up at him. Gently stroking his chest, Goliath let out low purr and nuzzled her neck lovingly sending waves of his purring down her spine. Elisa ached her back to him. Goliath just stared at her lovingly at her body; he started at her head and slowly moved her down her body until his eyes reached that amazingly tight pussy he was in not long ago. Elisa smiled at him._

"_Goliath my love as much I love you looking at me, I need you in me now. You can stare at me all you want as much as you later and in future." She said stroking his face lovingly _

_Goliath smiled at her. "I'll hold you too my love." He said kissing her chest._

_Elisa moaned arching her back to him. Goliath smiled and kissed down her chest and stomach lovingly. Elisa watched as he lifted her legs on his shoulders, lowering his head he sniffed her pussy. Elisa held back her giggle and wanted to sit up but Goliath's hand on her stomach stopped her. Goliath grinned at her then gently licked numb of her pussy causing Elisa to ache with moan. He kept licking at numb making Elisa moan louder each time._

_Carefully he spread lips of her pussy with his talons while keeping eye on Elisa's expression. Once he was sure he wasn't hurting her with his talons he lowered his head more giving a soft lick making Elisa gasp. Repeating it few times watching Elisa's expression. He pushed his tongue in her making Elisa arch her back pushing her hips into his mouth more. Goliath smirked and pushed more of his tongue in her exploring and savoring her taste. He began to twist and thrust his tongue in fast and hard. Elisa grabbed his hair hard pushing him deeper into her pussy. Goliath growled sending vibrations through causing Elisa cum hard on his tongue. Goliath opened his mouth allowing all of her juices flow through his mouth. He made sure not spill a single drop. Slowly lifting his head licking his lips, he moved up her body making her feel his hard erection._

"_You taste wonderful my love." He purred into her ear_

_Elisa moaned into his neck and carefully slid her leg around his leg seductively lowering him more on her. Goliath grabbed her legs wrapping them his dick slamming into her wet pussy hard. Elisa moaned lot loud into air her nails digging into him. Goliath hissed in pleasure and slammed into her fast and hard. He began sucking on her breast hard gently biting her breast. Elisa dug her nails into his shoulders more loving how what he doing. Goliath used his other hand roughly played with her other breast. Elisa arched her back making him go deeper in her; Elisa was loving what he was doing. Goliath continued pounding into her hard and fast. Elisa came making Goliath roar and sped up pounding into her until he finally came into her roaring into air. Once Goliath was completely done he rolled until his back taking Elisa with him. Elisa settled on his chest nuzzling his chest letting out a happy sigh. _

_Goliath stroked her back lovingly then tangled his talons in her hair. Elisa sat up little kissing his check. "I'm thoroughly sated Big Guy. I don't think I can move let alone go another around." She said_

_Goliath chuckled. "I do not think I can either my love. What time you think it is?" he asked gently_

_Elisa looked up at where they fell and shrugged. "I have no idea but probably sometime in afternoon. Where are we anyways Goliath?" she asked_

"_We are outside the city in abandoned warehouse. It took about four hours to get here." He said softly_

_Elisa nodded snuggled into his embrace slowly falling asleep. Goliath gently stroked her hair feeling at peace. He gently kissed her head lovingly decided to rest his eyes until they are found._

_Few hours later_

_Goliath slowly woke up to hear metal above them being moved. His tail wrapped around his lion cloth bringing to him. Skillfully he put back on without waking Elisa. Smirking to himself he was proud of himself that was able to make her sleep so long after making love to her. _

"_Father? Elisa are you two alright?" Angela yelled down_

"_Yes we are fine Angela. Elisa sleeping though did one of you bring something for wear or wrap around her. Her towel got dirty after we fell." He yelled softy to her_

_Angela smiled and showed him a big long fluffy robe and tossed it down. Goliath caught it without letting it drop to ground and carefully wrapping her in rope and tying it shut, he began climb to top. Goliath was amazed on peacefully she on his shoulder, but it also made his heart sore with pride and love. Once he was to top silently thanked his daughter and took off into sky towards castle. _

_~Flash back ends~_

Elisa felt two hard erections rubbing against her, wanting attention. She about to speak but suddenly rapped banging on door causing Elisa get up and two loud annoyed growls filled the room.

To be continued…..


	21. Fire trouble on Avalon

_I Do Not Own Gargoyles_

Elisa sighed and got up from bed while her men pouted. She thought that they gotten all their horniness out at cabin but apparently not. Then again she didn't expect anything else from her men, after all before when it was just her and Goliath, he basically attack her once they were back at her apartment. So both them wanting to jump her doesn't surprised her. She opened the door to reveal Beth panting from what she could guess running here.

"Beth what going on?" she asked softy

"Avalon is in trouble, the volcano erupted." She said

Elisa eyes widen and look at Thailog and Goliath, who were getting up. They followed Beth to living room where Princess Katherine and Tom Knight and some of Angela's brothers and sisters came through Puck's mirror. Elisa raised eyebrow in question at them.

"Princess why did you are here? The lava would never touch the castle." She asked softy

Princess Katherine, Tom and everyone else stared at her in shock. Elisa sighed. "I'll explain later right now I need figure out why the volcano is erupting since it cannot without a dragon controlling the lava." She said

Before anyone could ask, Elisa leaped into mirror stopping the lava with her touch. Goliath and Thailog tried to follow her but the mirror won't allow them. Puck hovered over them.

"She locked the entrée way but there is another place the mirror that you can enter but I'm not sure if you get to her in time." He said

Goliath glared at him. "Do it now." He said growling

Puck nod and moved mirror inside of castle where Oberon resides in. Goliath and Thailog ran through heading towards towers. By time they reached top they could only watch Elisa dive into volcano.

**With Elisa**

Elisa stepped onto lava turning it into an extrusive igneous rock and began walking up volcano until she reached top. Already knowing the lava was stopped, and others will take put out the small fires she jumped into volcano diving into lava. Swimming to surface she let out a pleased sigh feeling heat of volcano improving her mood and body. After she floated for bit she dove straight down in lava feeling more powerful, but then she felt life further down. Letting her wings expand she continued to dive allowing her wings to flap sending her further until she reached egg shaped rock. Touching it she felt life in it.

"_So this egg it what made volcano erupt it either a dragon or phoenix. The only two creatures able to control lava and live in it. I wonder how long this egg been here and how long it been alone. By looks of it this egg doesn't long before it hatches. Let's get you out of here little egg."_ Elisa thought.

Grapping the egg, she flapped her wings sending her towards the surface. As she reached the surface she used lava to push her into air. Allowing her land on edge of volcano. Running her fingers in her hair she walked down the volcano until she reach two steel doors. Opening the doors to cave, she walked in until she saw room she need. Walking in she placed the egg in nest like bed gently. It still be some time before egg is closed to hatching but at least now the volcano won't erupt nor will whatever is in egg hatch in lava which will kill it.

Heading out of cave and shutting doors, she headed back to castle noticing that fires have been put out. She noticed Gazebo was still intact along with flowers and tresses surrounding it were still standing. As she continued Elisa concluded that only plants were affected where ones around the base of volcano. At that though Elisa earthly wondered if the stairs to where Magas is resting is now gone since it was added item when Oberon and his kind moved in. Elisa wondered if she make Oberon to remove whatever is surrounding the island since Avalon is supposed be safe haven for those that need whether it human, gargoyle or any other creature not just one race. Folding her wings, she smiled seeing her men waiting very patiently for her. Unaware she did not look same as what she looked at before she enters the volcano.

**Back with others.**

Goliath and Thailog stood there for few minutes until Angela came up to them.

"Father we need start putting fires out before they get worse." She said softy

Goliath sighed and nodded following Thailog and Angela to wild fires. Working with others getting fires out was fast and noticing that damage wasn't as much they thought it was. Walking back to castle Goliath only hoped that Elisa was ok and knew what she was doing. Thailog and Goliath decided to stand near gate hoping Elisa would come back to it.

After standing for while they noticed a figure coming towards them. As she got closer Goliath noticed she walked and looked his gut told him it was his beloved Elisa. But the long thin white hair was different from her thick black hair he was used to; clothes were very different from what they were before she left. She had black suit with black heels, and wings he noticed pecking out from her back. As she got closer he noticed she smelled differently as well.

Beth ran up to them. "Elisa, why did volcano erupt and do you know how different you look?" she asked softly

Elisa stopped and looked at her reviling her icily blue/light brown eyes. "There was egg at near bottom and what do you mean Beth. You know my clothes burn when I come contact with fire or lava leaving behind my suit." She said.

Beth nod. "I know that Elisa I meant your hair and eyes, I never seen them before." She said softly

Elisa ran hand through her hair and brought strand hair for her see. Elisa narrowed her eyes and walked into castle leaving behind everyone.

Beth sighed. "I wondered what her reaction ever going be after I found out what was in cave." She said

Angela stepped forward. "What do you mean Beth, and why she looked pissed at her hair and eyes?" she asked

Beth gave them sad look. "She hates it because it reminds her of her biological father and she refuses to look like him. Two years after finding out I went exploring the forest she burnt down to find an odd cave. I went inside the cave until I ran until light torches long walls. Curious I went deeper until I saw bars keeping a man with long white hair and pointed hat. It turns out that man was Elisa's father Merlin. After that I heard his side of story on how he was in there. He was cause that began her power surge. He came for her to help look for King Arthur and Elisa didn't take him suddenly appearing like that for that reason to well." She explains.

Goliath eyes widen and Thailog was just speechless long with everyone. "After I talked to him, I headed home and went talk to her which I regret doing because she gave me most hatred and cold look she ever given me. Her words still haunt me.  
'That man is not my father and I refuse to acknowledge him as not after what he did.' I asked what he did and only word she gave before she stormed off was 'Abandoned.' That was last time I brought up it, but I also put few pieces together from what she said and what Merlin has said. To Elisa he abandoned her and doesn't even acknowledge her as his daughter, and she wasn't going play second fiddle to Arthur. It when she probably decided she was better off not having anything to do with him even it means changing her appearance so she doesn't get hurt." She said

Goliath stormed off where Elisa was not waiting for her, Thailog right behind him.

To be continued..


	22. Chapter 22

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

Goliath and Thailog ran through halls spotting Elisa leaning against fire place. As they got closer they got see how truly beautiful she looked without the illusion apparently usually wears. But Goliath noticed the sadness in her eyes. Whether she admits to it or not she wants be top priority, be cared for by her father. Walking up to her, he gently cupped her face making her look up at him.

Looking up at him, she felt as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Silky smooth with strong traces of some sort of flower that intoxicating him. Pulling her to close to allowing him breathe in strange new scent. Elisa froze bit before wrapping her arms around him allowing herself get lost in his arms. Suddenly Elisa felt another set of hands making her jump just bit before relaxing under Thailog's touch. Sometimes Elisa wished she could hate Goliath just little, because whenever he held her like this it made her lose all sense of reality and any thoughts. But knowing she never ever be able to, she buried herself deeper into his arms. For while the three of them stood like this until Elisa raised her head looking up at them.

The look on their faces made her want laugh. They looked like they had been deeply intoxicated from a drug or something but it made her heart soar knowing it was her, that made them so intoxicated. Smiling she gently pushed herself between them gaining their attention of her. "You like know what my hair is smelling like?" she asked softly.

She felt two nods. She held back laugh knowing their not trusting their voices. It made her heart warm and put in better mood than she was when she entered the castle. "It combination of silverwoods and passionflowers and rest of my body is mountain orchids. For some reason I have always smelled like this whenever I get out of lava or fire." She said softly

She heard them both gulp before hearing their growls of approval although Goliath's was more of rumble than growl. Elisa laughed than slowly pulled out of his arms, allowing her grab his and Thailog's hands. Goliath brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"My love if you do not mind could?" he asked hoping she picks what he talking about.

Elisa laughed softly. "What you like me always smell and looking like this guys?" she asked seductively

Thailog wrapped arm around her wrist bringing her back to him, so she could feel him. _"What do you think minx."_ He whispered/growl into her hair

Elisa leaned back to him smiling; she looked up at Goliath who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Then again that nothing new. Running her fingers through her hair remembering how soft it was, feeling it brought back memories from my her childhood before Derek and Beth were born and time she spent with her biological mother and _him_. She looked between Thailog and Goliath; she rested her head against Thailog's chest. If she went back to her illusions she knew them and clan would understand but it may send wrong message to Angela not mention she honestly getting tired of hiding behind it.

Goliath and Thailog watched her wondering what was going through her mind. The more they stood there more others started coward around doors which reminded her that a certain annoying lord elf. Smiling wickedly making Goliath worry bit. There only few times he seen that look in her eyes and smile. Since they weren't lone nor in bed, he can only assume she going fun with someone until they comply too her wishes.

Smiling wickedly she walked away fully knowing her men and everyone was trailing her. She didn't mind in fact, having audience makes things more interesting and fun. Cracking her knuckles she allowed her power to wash through castle, waking untouchable parts.

Beth got between Goliath and Thailog. "I should of warn you about this side of hers which has both traits of demon and dragon although demon side is more sadistic then other. She doesn't normally allow herself to indulged in this but when she does it better to stay out of her way and allow it take course. Eventually she gets tried of it and stop but until then just sit back enjoy. Goliath you already seen this sadistic side of hers right." She says.

Goliath nod. "Yes I have both in bed and outside of and I prefer in bed." He says

Beth smiled softly. "I bet she less sadistic but than again I'm not sure when she able to play as she calls it so it better just let her get out of her system, who knows she might just relax for while or something." She says

Everyone nodded. "But what she going do though and to whom?" Tom asked.

Beth looked at Puck. "Is that gathering thing still going on?" she asked

He nodded quickly. "Then she going to play with ones that greatly annoyed and pissed her off. Which includes Oberon and Titanai and those three girls and she going use this very castle to do it. Elisa mention to me once that Avalon was built by dragons so they have peacefully place mate that why it always summer apparently. But since dragons only came her very so often they open it more to refuges and anyone that need home whether it was human or gargoyle or other creature. But they didn't leave defenseless though." She explain

"So what's Elisa going do to them?" Brooklyn asked

Beth gulped nervously. "She going ask Oberon to remove the spell that only his kind come here if he doesn't, her fun begins. The island knows what it purpose is and not him not allowing it, allows Elisa to bend island magic and his to her will." She said.

Before anyone could ask questions they reached Oberon's throne where Elisa standing right front of Oberon and Titania.

**Few minutes….**

Elisa sped up until she reached throne room which oddly place in her opinion since that room was more of kinky room than anything. Struggling she continued her way. She only needs to stay in front of him for ten seconds after that the fun begins if he doesn't comply with her demands but she had feeling he won't. Smirking she walked into throne ignoring everyone and side-stepping weird sisters until she face to face with Oberon and Titania.

_Let time began 10_

"Elisa what can we do for you since you went trouble grabbing our attention." Titania asked.

_9_

Elisa smiled. "You all probably noticed that volcano erupted with no reason I stopped first but next time I cannot stop and it will attack you and your people if you do not remove spell that prevents others that are in need of coming." She ordered

_8_

Oberon and everyone expect Titania, Grandmother and Coyote laughed. "You expect our lord to listen you human? Not mention he never take orders from human like you." Sisters sneered

_7_

The others continued to laugh. "You are messing with island nature which is being refuge to those who need it, it was never meant become home to single race. Your also denying it needs to expand there be serious consequences that you cannot imagine." Elisa continued.

_6_

Oberon stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes standing up. "Do not threaten me human, this my home and I do what I please. I'm in control here and if wasn't for agreement I would banish you and those gargoyles and humans long time ago and taken that baby as well." He said coldly

_5_

Elisa stood there staring at him, making Oberon mad.

_4_

"Do you think you can intimate me?! I am Oberon your Lord! You will show me the respect I deserve now." He demand

_3_

Elisa simply ran her fingers through her hair clearly dismissing his order. She looked over at Titania who looked afraid.

_Good she should be afraid. 2_

Titania stood up placing her hand on her husband. "My lord please calm down." She pleaded to him

_1_

Oberon shook her hand off him. "No she needs learn to respect me just like the rest." He sneered.

_Out of time Oberon and now it time for me play._

Smiling. "Then I will force you Oberon to do it then." She said

Before he or anyone could react. Silver spikes shot up from walls and floors trapping those who annoyed her and those that will try get her way only leaving Coyote and Grandma not touched. Elisa looked up seeing everyone that enters just before spikes shot up.

She pushed air moving Oberon and Titania to wall. She looked chair and frown. Suddenly an iron spike went Oberon. "You very tackily taste in furniture Oberon." She said with distaste.

Oberon was about speaking but spike went to floor. Elisa let fire dance around her hand before throwing at ugly chair transforming it. Once flames died the chair was completely redid. It iron chair that had purple leather round it.

"Much better." She purred getting comfortable in chair.

She looked out in room finding it to crowd, snapping her fingers she made most leave room expect ones that was most annoyed her and Grandmother and Coyote. She mention for them walk up to her.

Coyote smiled and helped Grandmother up stairs. "Grandmother and I have trying get through him since beginning of gathering but he wouldn't listen. What are you going do to them?" he asked.

Elisa leaned against chair. "Use the room for what it is which is weird he turned into throne room." She said

Grandmother raised her eyebrow wondering what she meant and to continue. Elisa looked at her. "What I mean this room was made especially for sexually acts that a bedroom couldn't contain." She said making old woman blush madly.

Coyote simply smiled and lead Grandmother out of room while she waited for others to join her. She watched as others came close to her. Puck floated above her.

"So who are you going do first?" he asked happily

Elisa struggled not sure. "Haven't decided yet I been thinking about for past oh 6 and or so years and I still haven't of thought what order they should go in either." She said

This caught Weird Attention.

To be continued


	23. Starting the Ritual part one

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

The Weird Sisters grinned at each other than at Puck who looked at them weirdly. Elisa simply raised eyebrow.

"You should start with-" blonde one started

"Puck turned you into a Gargoyle once" white one hair stated

"He turned your love ones into humans and back again." Black one finished.

Elisa stared at them than chuckled lightly. "It wasn't his fault it was yours since was Demona that made him do it and your three curse that made her live so long with Macbeth. Macbeth is fine it, but it was thanks to her and she was your responsibility." She said

Weird sisters look at each other nervously making Elisa grin. She got up slowly sand walked to them. "I wasn't going to start with you three but since you three spoke up, I will." She said darkly.

The Weird Sisters watched her approach her hand began glow until she suddenly she stopped. Eyes widen Elisa felt something inside her stomach where hers and Goliath's child. She waited to feel it again and she did. This time bit harder kick telling her it was been there longer than she knew. Elisa walked back to chair thinking when she last went into heat. Then it hit her, it was when Goliath and her first made love in that whole. Elisa smiled light and walked in front of Goliath and grabbed his hand and lightly placed it on her stomach.

Goliath and others just stared and watched her. He gently felt where she placed his hand at, suddenly felt a something kick against his hand. He looked into her eyes searching for answers. Elisa smiled warmly at him, allowing Goliath too few seconds to feel more. He felt more of her stomach feeling more kicks.

Elisa smiled at him. "Apparently I been parent since our first time. I think." She said gently. Goliath pulled her into tight hug before kissing her hard. Elisa kissed him back before he finally he let her breathe again. Elisa rested her head against his chest for bit before pulling away from him. As much she loved Goliath she _really _need to get this out of her system or next someone at work she might just overdo it or one them. She kissed his check and Thailog's and walked back over to Weird Sisters.

She thought of thousands ways to harm them but to start the ritual she needs good duce of fear to start it off. She raised her hand to them allowing dark shadow to engulf the them without single noise. Smirking to herself she looked over Odin, Anansi, and Banshee who were nervously waiting to see what she going to do them. Elisa deciding who next goes to back and grabs jar of what it appeared to be jar of red peppers.

She smirked wickly as she walked towards Odin. "Out of all ones here you, Odin I want cause most harm to but that will have wait for another time I'm afraid." She said

Odin gulped. "Then are you going set me free?" he asked

Elisa let out dark laugh that sent chills those that were held captive and everyone else except Thailog who was slowly getting hard while Goliath just sat down in Elisa's chair watching trying stop himself going over there and kiss her hard.

"Of course I will but not now. Lets get this ritual started." She said smirking

Slowly a ring with strange symbols in it appeared. There was three rings where Odin, Banshee and Anansi. Then she moved the Weird Sisters into second ring and finally Oberon and Titania in center.

Puck floated over her. "Just cutting right to the ritual huh. How very boring Elisa, and here I thought that there was going be this whole big show. Very disappointing." He said smiling

Elisa sighed. "I know and I wanted to drag it out for hours."

Puck looked at her curiously. "Then why going to straight to ritual?" he asked

Elisa ran her fingers through her hair than walked back to chair and just plopped onto Goliath's lap.

"It's because I don't have enough power right now since I'm pregnant and apparently this child doesn't want any violence going on so I left to just island take care of it." She said.

Goliath gently began rubbing her back hopping it would help.

"So basely the island using you as conductor to get what it wants." Puck said.

Elisa nodded. "Which is perfectly fine with me, after all it not like I don't know where they live." She paused than smiled darkly. "Actually that sounds much better than doing way I was before." She finished.

Everyone but Thailog and Goliath just gulp knowing she meant. Thailog couldn't help but get harder at her words while Goliath was already hard under her, which Goliath secretly thought another reason Elisa wanted hurry this along. A hunter always enjoys making their prey run from them. After bit Elisa snapped her fingers making the ritual start.

To be continued…


	24. Finishing the Ritual part two

I do not own Gargoyles

First ring light up pulling up barrier keeping out screams from Oden, Banshee, and Anansi. Elisa snuggled deeper into Goliath's embrace. Soon first ring was finish leaving the three much drained laying on floor, blood spilling from multifold wounds. The ring soaked of all it then move on to second ring. Once the second ring began to light up Elisa snapped her fingers making Oden, Banshee and Anansi disappear from the room.

Puck floated by her, making Elisa looked up at him. "First step always easiest but next two rings are very hardest, the ritual will keep going back and forth draining them until it satisfy that their blood will have no effect on island." She said softy

Puck nodded. Elisa sat there for bit and looked up to Goliath and Thailog and stood up. "Lets go you two, I want show you the dens of dragons. I found it after I stopped the volcano." She said extending her hand

Everyone looked at her strange. Goliath grabbed her hand fully knowing she was not it the mood for 1 million questions. Grabbing Thailog's hand as well she began walk out of room before stopping. "I don't need be in room for this after this could hours or even days but I only need do one thing to insert my dominance the island doesn't know how function without someone control." She said walking out of room.

Elisa lend them into semi burnt forest to two large steel doors. Opening them and leading them inside, she headed for large bedroom. Along the way Thailog noticed an egg inside what looked like a nursery but he was more interested in what his little minx was doing. Goliath sat on very large bed watching his beloved undress very slowly.

Thailog and Goliath quickly got undressed still keeping their eyes glued to her naked body. Elisa smirked as she slowly approached her men. Both them had very hard cocks. It was time to for her favorite men to see her little of powers starting with Thailog.

Approaching Thailog first she kissed him hard making him groan into her mouth. He went to touch her but Elisa gently held his hands down. Soon Thailog noticed Goliath was no longer in room, Thailog was pretty sure that they weren't even in same room before because all he could see was darkness and Elisa smirking at him. Elisa kissed him again and slowly went down his chest until she reached his hard cock. She gave it a gentle lick causing him shutter in pleasure. She licked around the tip before slowly going down his length until she reached the base and slowly licked his balls causing Thailog to grip whatever he was sitting on hard. Elisa slowly sucked and licked at his balls earning low moan from him.

Elisa smirked and continued sucking and licking at his balls and slowly went back up his cock until she took head into her mouth. Thailog let out moan and pushed his hips forward wanting more of his cock in her mouth. Elisa smirked and continued at her pace. She wondered how Goliath was fairing after all she only blocked visually not sound.

~**On the outside with Goliath**~

Goliath watched as black pitch surrounded Elisa and Thailog leaving him alone in room. He watch as where Thailog was sitting to see sheets wade up like someone was there. Suddenly he started hearing Thailog's moans which means Elisa was sucking on his dick. Goliath let out low whine wanting her attention on his rock solid cock. The more moans he heard the more he imaged Elisa doing same thing as she done since they started get more intimate. Gripping his cock he tried picturing Elisa sucking on his cock.

"Elisa please my love I need your attention too." He moaned/whined out

With no response Goliath continued to whine and moan out until he saw Elisa naked body appear in front of him.

~**Back with Elisa and Thailog~**

Elisa chuckled when she heard Goliath moan and whine apparently he was having some trouble, making Thailog cum straight down her throat from vibrations of that chuckle. Swallowing it all while pumping last of the cum. Once she swallowed the very drop she let Thailog collapsed against bed.

Elisa slowly stood up making black disappear until she was standing front of very horny and desperate Goliath. Before she could do or say anything, Goliath grabbed her and flipped her on bed thrusting his cock into her very wet pussy hard. Elisa moaned out as he pounded into her.

Elisa screamed when she felt Thailog bite down hard on her breasts. Goliath flipped her over making Thailog's cock ram into her ass fast making her scream her first orgasm.

Goliath and Thailog took turns changing positions over past 42 hours until Thailog and Goliath cum in her ass and pussy. Goliath and Thailog settled Elisa against their chest. They watched over her a sleeping peaceful. Tucking a blanket around her they soon fell asleep besides her. Elisa felt the island accept her and her men meaning the power exchange was successful. She slept with small smile knowing her family and others will now have place to come in live in peace.

**To be continued..**


	25. Chapter 25

Few hours later~

Elisa woke up and silently got up from the warm cocoon between her men. She felt completely drained both in power and in food. But it was ok after all she knew the price of bonding with island especially after 42 hours of nonstop love making. She stepped out of den and felt islands power rush to greet her. She noticed the trees already started renewing themselves while the island makes it self-bigger. She climbed into hot spring that was developed. Relaxing on the rock she looked up at blue sky ready planning her next plan. But dismissing it for right now since she was practically starving.

"_Next time wait until the child is born, between the bonding and child I can't even hunt. Once the guys wake up and eat, we should go get my great great great grandparents since one I have no idea how give birth to our child and I know I can't take care of baby hatchling. I can only hope they gotten my message and is waiting at the island." _Elisa thought.

After soaking for bit she climbed out the best she could felling more tired than she ever has and slowly made her way to bed. Once she passed the doors she saw Goliath patiently waiting for her by bedroom door.

Giving him tired smile, she watched as he came over to her and picked her up, cradling to his chest. Elisa snuggled into him. "How are you feeling my love?" he asked softly

"Bit sore but mainly very hungry, it going be hard for me hunt for a while." She said softly

Goliath eyes widened. "Why my love and why do I have feeling you're not talking about just meat?" he asked softly

Elisa sighed. "Because I don't just eat meat, I also eat like demon which is off souls in way but that only once every two weeks if I do it right but because I'm pregnant and what I did. I don't have enough strength to hunt for myself at least not a demon standard." She said softy

Goliath nuzzled her hair whining softly to her. Elisa nuzzled his chest trying to cheer him up. He always did hate when she did things like this. Goliath sat down in chair in bedroom right of across from Thailog was still sleeping. Elisa smiled lightly.

"I'm guessing that last night was most energy he has ever spent at least during sex I believe." She said softy

Goliath just nuzzled her hair not bothering to answer. Elisa sighed lightly knowing he just worried about her and baby. He nuzzled her hair more and brought her closer to his chest wrapping his wings around them, making it look he trying to cage her. She laid there letting him try to calm down. Before she realized it she was fast sleep in his arms. Goliath looked down at his love and kissed her forehead then went back to bed to lay down.

He looked over at Thailog for bit, still wondering if it a good idea to let him be in their relationship since they don't know how long he can live for since last time he and other clones got sick. He didn't want his Elisa to get sad over his death like she be when all of her human family has died like most humans. Mentally when he figured he loved her, already began preparing himself at least mentally of when he thought she was human but now as she put a mixed breed he doesn't know how long she will live for. It gives him comfort to know he won't be losing her anytime in next 40 or so years. Slowly standing up and he started to look around making sure not to make a sound so she could sleep peacefully. Each room looked like it was craved by claw so beautiful. He walked back into bedroom to find Thailog awake.

"How is she?" he asked softy

Goliath stroked her hair bit. "Very drained and she not going be able to hunt to find food for herself." He said

Thailog sighed. "Is there way we can get help for her?" he asked softy

Before Goliath could answer Elisa stirred wake. "We have go get my great great grandparents. My grandfather is demon and my grandmother is dragon. Both is on their way here to help whenever I give birth and raise the hatchling." She said softly.

"How we get to them Elisa and what hatchling?" Thailog asked

Elisa pointed to nursery. "There was a dragon egg at bottom of volcano; it not going be long before it hatched." She said

Thailog gently stroked her hair. "Is that common for dragons?" he asked.

Elisa shrugged. "Back in Medieval times and probably to keep eggs safe from humans and other creatures from smashing the egg. Some even did it simply because it was lot warmer for egg during fall and winter. From what I hear it takes about few years before an egg is fully hatched but because it was on Alavon as odd time the egg probably couldn't tell when it ready to hatch." She said

Thailog nod not fully understanding. "We should head to skift guys." She said

Goliath growled low causing Elisa to look up at him. "What matter Big Guy?" she asked

"You are not leaving here with clothes on." He said growling

Elisa looked down and noticed she was still was naked. "Oh, completely forgot that, there is spare clothes in closet over there." She said

Thailog nod and went over to closet. He pulled out short sleeve black tee and mini shorts. Goliath growled at clothes. Elisa looked over at him and nuzzled his chest. "Goliath this is dragon den, even I need to wear less now stop the growling." She said softly

Goliath huffed and allowed Thailog to dress her with little assistance from Elisa. Once she was dressed the three of them left the den letting the door shut before them. Half way down to beach, Thailog looked back at den.

"Is it really ok to leave the egg unattained for such period of time?" he asked softly

Elisa crooked her head towards him. "The egg is still cooling down, since being in a volcano for such long time. But it will take while for egg to cool down, we'll be back before the hatching." She said

Thailog nod and gently rubbed her head. He noticed Angela and Brooklyn heading towards them. "Mother, father and Thailog where are you going? What going on?" she asked.

Elisa was about to speak but Goliath simply wrapped his wings around her. "We are going get her great great grandparents. We'll be back." He said trying keep as much information private.

Brooklyn nod and took off to tell other but Angela stayed worried about her. "But what wrong with mother she looks very sick." She said

Elisa sat up as much she could. "The ritual left me very drain and me being pregnant, I cannot hunt on my own. We'll be back once I'm feed." She said softly

Angela nod. "Then I'm coming to. If they're coming than I want meet them and help you as much I can." She said determined.

"Angela I need you here keeping eye on that egg. If not watched it may hatch before it ready. It needs to be placed outside during day and at night it goes back in nursery to help soak up energy while also not letting the lava around it cool safer. Princess Katherine and Tom cannot touch it. Only family can that it still heavy. In nursery there are covers you can wrap it up." She said

Angela nod smiling at her. Elisa settled back down and felt Goliath continue walking. Angela watched them board the skift. She waved to them as they disappeared into smoke.

Once they were far enough away Elisa stood up carefully and stepped forward to Thailog only tripping falling against his chest. Thailog wrapped arm around her keeping her steady. "Keep rowing you cannot get to point between worlds without me touching it. It controlled by old demon magic from centuries." She said

Thailog growled low and continue row and hold her until he noticed the current pick up. As they rowed until Elisa felt she could back away from him. Goliath pulled her back into his arms making sure she didn't hurt herself. Elisa relaxed and closed her eyes. Soon guys noticed Small Island filled flowers and in front a large whirlpool. As they got closer they noticed three figures waiting for them.

To be continued…..


	26. Meeting great, great, great grandparents

I do Not Own Gargoyles

As they got closer they noticed it was two beautiful woman one in red dress and another dressed in black suit, and handsome man in black suit. The man step closer to edge near water.

"Welcome to pathways between demon world and this one. My name is Thomas and lovely woman in red is Margo. We are Elisa's great great great grandparents. To my left is Sara, she is her aunt." He said then bowed low.

Thailog and Goliath tempted to bow but Thomas put his hand up. "There is no need bow especially with Elisa in your arms. Please move back bit." He said smoothly

Thailog moved behind Goliath allowing them board. Sara got on first then Thomas that was supporting Margo. Sara sat next to Goliath while Margo sat across from them. "Thomas it seems she did ritual while pregnant." She said softly

Thomas sighed softly. "I can feel it, where should we hunt?" he said gently rolling the boat.

Goliath looked at them. "You do not seem surprised she did this." He said softly

Margo lightly touched his arm. "Yes when Elisa asked me how to do this I explained carefully and after she sent note stating she was pregnant and need assistants we had feeling this may happen. Pregnant dragoness even half dragoness have the deep desire to hurt those that annoys the most. Elisa having demon blood in her as well dragon that desire most be ten times as strong. It only matter time before she it need to happen but there is good news." She said softly

Goliath raised his eyebrow. "What good news?" he asked softly

Margo sighed softly. "She not going want to for until 3 months after her pregnancy." She said softly

Goliath relaxed bit. He still wasn't happy about how she doing now but if needs happen once at least now she has her grandparents and they know true her unlike if she did before they knew. Sara gently stroked Elisa's hair.

"I would suggest Italian but I don't know what her stomach can take. Let's just row until she wakes up." She said softly

Thomas nod. "That sounds wise, besides Italian meat is too lean. I suggest England. It has feeding areas that are prime this time year." He said

Sara and Margo nod. "That sounds reasonable." She said

Goliath gently stroked Elisa's hair. "Elisa wanted to tell you there is dragon egg waiting in Avalon in dragon den." He said softly

Margo eyes sparkled in delight and looked up at Thomas. "Oh Thomas an egg hatching with no parents." She said

Thomas smiled at her. "I heard my dear, are you sure that you want to raise another hatching?" he asked softly

Margo nod. "Yes of course, it been over thousand years since we raised a child. I do not want go back leaving our granddaughter and great grandchildren. I'm tired of being down there." She said

Thomas smiled and nod. "Very well my dear, I find a place for us." He said

Margo smiled and turned her attention back to Goliath and Thailog. "So Goliath tells us about yourself and clan and the gentleman behind you." She said

Thailog looked away nervously not wanting being in spotlight. Goliath tighten his grip around them. Margo was about speak up but Goliath began telling their story. Trying make it short as possible while also answering any questions Sara and Margo had. They soon noticed Big Ben getting closer to them. Thomas found an old underground lair for everyone to stay in. After everyone settled Thomas went to door. Goliath gently lifted Elisa into Thailog's arms, and stepped up to him.

"Elisa likes eating pigs mainly." He said gently

Thomas nod. "I'll grab pig or two and medium sized deer for her to eat for now." He said

Goliath nod and went back to sit next Thailog and Elisa. He would wait for Elisa gain her strength otherwise he'll try to avoid talking to her grandparents and great aunt.

To be continued.


End file.
